Caged Memories
by ShadowsOfTheHeart
Summary: Two lives, one with memories, one with out; But not all of the memories are intact,love has been locked away, Laws have been broken, souls are on the line. Can the task be finished, with-out the gang finding out that their most painful memory is still...
1. It Starts

**Caged Memories**  
_**Prologue**_  
**Chapter 0**  
**By:**_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**- "**_ To get what you want, first you must give something back, may it be money or something much more. _**" - **

**Note: And I'm back, it was a long sail, but Florida was fun, and I had lots of time to think about what I wanted in this story, and at anything you want to through in a idea, message me and I'll see what I can do. And if you are new reader, you won't be that confused if you just read this story, but it would be nice if you read the first one "Can this get any Worst" .. I'll stop blabbing now and start. **

* * *

**---**

A light mist flouted with out care around a glass pound, that just seen to be resting in the early morning dusk. Trees could be seen through the lighting haze, giving the leaves a gray color, but still they held their green beauty. In this mist three woman stood, their faces hidden in that morning blur, but the mist did not hid their angelic glow. They where all facing each other in circle, the shorter of the two moved her hands in such a action that looked to be hope. It was soon followed by her soft tranquil voice "There is a way" her words flouted with the mist, soft and gray.

"Yes" a voice not of the shorter one, but of the tallest, her long hair could be see flouting behind her, the mist could not hid such a sight.

"But" came the last, eyes so bright and glassy that the thickest fog could not hide. "There is a price" her worlds where strong and serious telling the girl there will be dangers. A roge wing blew whipping the mist around them, hair flew, but none moved. This was their time, not the time of the elements.

"What is the price?" She did not miss a beat as the wind tore of her pleated hair. The wind died and so did the voice if the tallest woman, she pushed back her long hair, her eyes full of secretes of the ages. Her mouth moved letting her words be carried away with the lifting mist.

-----

Morning light burst through the kitchen window of the Minamino house bringing a light smile to Shiori pretty face. The light dusted her face while she towled dried the morning meals dishes. Her hair was back in a low braid, tied with a whit bow, a blue winters dress graced her figured, to add to her household look, a whit apron was tied around her slim waist. She glanced from her work at a simple round clock that hung just to the side of the kitchen window. She gave a smile sigh "Shuichi!" she called turning towards the kitchen entrance way. Not to long after her call did her son walk in fumbling with his cufflinks. He was dressed quite nice, white dress shit and black dress pants, and a tie that had yet to be tied.

Shiori gave a small smile while she place down her dish and walked to him. "Nervous?" she asked taking his hand and doing the job for him.

"Not really" was his answer while his mother nodded her hand and took the other arm.

"Are you sure" she tapped his hand telling his she was done, she then continued to his caller and tie.

"Yes mother, being nervous only leads to mistakes" He looked down at her as she finished, she tapped his shoulder as to dust something off.

"That's what makes us human" she turned and undid her apron, while Shuichi smiled and loose his black tie . _Only human. _

----

Light flickered of a golden heart locked that hung from a sliver chain, which was dangling from the hand of a beautiful angle standing at the edge of a glass pound. Her hair was long a black, natural waves made it look like a black waterfall. A whit silk dress wrapper around her like natural blanket. Beautiful golden angle winds at her back. Her dark eyes just as glassy as the water, gazed at her daughter. Her face serious and unmoven.

"Are you ready" her voice was smooth as snow, while the wind took her words and whipped them through the chilled air.

Eye's of glass harden while the wind whipped at her freed dark hair. "Tell me what I have to do" she stated while she walked towards her angelic mother. "You will no longer be human nor demon, you will be on borrowed time, time that you must give back to your giver, and when you have found what it is that lies deep with your caged heart will you finally be part of something new." Her words confused the daughter, but in her heart she understood them quite well.

"Also" smooth as the wind her voice travelled while she moved her arm placing the locked between them "this will be your life line, your hope, your everything until your are real. Guard this with your life, if not, there will be no life to guard." The young beauty reach for the locket "and" she stopped and looked deep within her mothers eyes. "You will have your memories, but ,at the same time, you won't" a little confused she didn't bother to ask, she would not get a answer. "Now, I'll say again, are you ready?"

With no hesitation she took the locket "I'll ways have been" and with that a light so bright the dark would run she was gone. "Goodbye" she voice faded with the light, all that was left was the angle, her hair blowing in the wind, tears dusted her deep glassy eyes. "Goodbye" she let the wind take her tears to the forgotten sky "My Kodie".

----

"_Quick someone call 911_"

Voices, I can hear voices,

"_is she dead mamma?" _a child, why does that bring something back.

"_lady can you hear me, if you can I'm a paramedic, your going to be just fine" _I struggled to open my eyes, but it was to painful._Pain, I can feel pain, why is that a shock to me?. _

---

Shuichi pulled into a long cobbled stone drive way, he could see the large size house through the evergreen trees that outlined the front yard. He has businesses here today and he was late, there was a accident along the highway, a girl was found laying in the middle of the rode, she was lucky no one hit her. He didn't know much, but as he passed he caught a glimpse of silver hair, a strange color for a young girl.

But he didn't sense anything from her, so he didn't even bother to take a second look. He stopped the car and got out, he let out a sigh, he didn't want to be here. He was told two weeks ago about the business he had here, he was angry at first. But how can he stay angry, when his mother words were starting to sound righter by each passing day.

He sucked in his thoughts and walked towards the large black western style door, he didn't even get a knock in when it flew open. A young girl dress in a purple maid outfit smiled at him "Mr. Tattko has been waiting." he smile and gave his apologizes, she looked to be no more the 18, pretty little thing, probably working to get though school.

"Please come in, it's quite chilly out today" she rushed out pulling him into the oversized house.

---

I can hear it, the beeping sound of monders, I can smell the cleaners used in this room, I can feel the warmth of the blankest over me. I'm alive, and I can't remember what happen to me. It's strange really, I feel like there is something important missing, and peace of me really. I want to cry right now, but I know I'm still asleep. Sleep, strange thing, I don't even remember the last time I've felt sleep. Was I dead before this, or was I just alive in some perfect world where nothing hurts or feels.

"_Her vitals signs are normal, she should wake up in the next day or so" _ A male, sounds strong and nice, he'll want to ask me questions when I wake up, question I can't answer.

"_Did you contact the family?' _Family? What is that? _"No, she has no ID on her, I don't even know her name" _Name what is my name? it's there, it's like I can see it, feel it, but I just can't reach it, say it, think it.

"_A runaway?" _Runaway, I haven't run from anything.

----

"Please sit" Mr. Tattko offered while he sat in a black leather arm chair across from the couch he offered to Shuichi. Between them sat a glass coffee table with papers scatter across it. Papers he didn't want to sign. "As you where told, this agreement was made well before you where born and can not be changed since you have not found…" Shuichi held up his hand stopping the man.

"I understand the agreement, and it still states that I don't have to sign until another 6 months." The man's dark blue eyes smirked at his statement.

"Can you find someone in that time that you will be willing to marry?" Shuichi eyes harden, this man knew to much, and he knew it. His mother, with out him knowing, told the old man about his love for Kodie and how he lost her, and even after two years still could not get over her.

"I will not sign the agreement until my 21st birthday, this will also give your daughter a chance as well." his voice was smooth and clam as he watched the old mans eyes harden while he leaned back in his chair.

"Fine, it will be announce on your 21st birthday that you will be taking my daughter hand in marriage." Shuichi stood you and held out his hand "If in the cause I do not find someone else" he made sure he added that. "Now" he added picking up one of the papers "lets have this in writing"

---

She awoke, confused and scared, everything seem new yet familiar, she had no memory of anything, not even her name. Her hair was of silver, like the stats so far in our night sky, her eyes where of the most deepest navy blue, small rings of gold scatter through them.

"Your awake" came a sweet voice that soothed her, she looked and saw a woman with deep brown hair and deep brown eyes. The woman was dressed in a simple red sweater and white knee high skirt, on her sweater was a tag what said volunteer.

She looked harder, there was something about this girl, something familiar but she couldn't remember what is was. The woman walked to her "Do you need anything before I go get Dr. Smith?" she just looked at the woman, it was like she also forgot how to speak. She looked at the tag again and read the name "Kayko Yukimura" Kayko blinked then smiled "Yes that's me, how rude of me not to have introduced myself earlier." She didn't speak she just nodded her head, "what is your name, we found you with no ID"

The girl looked down "I don't remember" she said it quit, so quit Kayko had to lean in to hear her. "Oh my, that's horrible, don't worry I'm going to go get the doctor…" "That's alright Miss. Yukimura" she jumped at the Doctor voice.

----

"So when's the wedding?" Yusuke joked with a cocky grin, he and Kurama where sitting on Yusuke roof top drinking some beer and looking at the meader shower. Kurama had thrown Yusuke a look of hate while he gazed back at the shooting stars. Yusuke laughed and slugged back the last of his beer. "Take it your still trying to get out of it?" he asked whipping his mouth.

Kurama glanced back at him "I have until my 21st birthday to find a bride." Yusuke sighed and leaned back placing his arms behind his head. "That's in like 6 months, right?" he wonder as the balls of lights shot across the night sky.

"Is that enough to find a girl, fall in love and get married?" Kurama also wonder taking a slug of his beer.

Yusuke closed his eyes his mind was wondering, he himself had problems of his own, Kayko has been pushing lately about the wedding date, and Yusuke didn't want to be married just yet. "What about one of your fan girls, no one said you had to love them, or stayed married, just get devoiced like a year later"

Kurama gave a shutter, "I'd rather not" a wind whipped around them just as the shower ended, "Yusuke are you up there!?" Yusuke gave a jumped while Kurama gave a chuckle. Kayko didn't like it when they hung out on the roof top, she said it was to unnatural, not normal.

"What did I say?" she stressed as she stuck her head out the window. Yusuke looked back at her and grinned "just wanted to see the star shower" she shook her head then waved him in. "I got something to discuss with you" Yusuke gulped, this was never good.

"Hey Kurama you can have Kayko if you want" Kurama looked at him then at Kayko "I'll pass, she's more of a sister, and besides, she suits you better" Yusuke shot him a look then flickered back to the window.

Kurama look back up at the night sky and watch as the last few stars fell._You probably have the best view off all_


	2. My Name

**Caged Memories  
_My Name?_**  
**Chapter 1**  
**By:** _ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**- "**Looking, we are always looking around, but are we actually seeing anything?**" -**

**  
**

**Note: Here is you next chapter, and I would like some reviews or I might not be motivated to continue. … Enjoy!!…**

* * *

----- 

"Okay, back up" Yusuke ordered, Kayko was giving him a displeased look while she glared at him with her hands on her slanders hips. Yusuke wasn't taking there discussion with a open mind. "Don't give me that look" Yusuke through his own glare at her "Just go over it again, I don't think I heard you right." Yusuke sat down now, while Kayko huff out a sigh.

"Really Yusuke, your over reacting, I'm only asking that she stay here until she gets on her feet." She moved towards him then knelt down so she could look into his deep brown eyes. She took his strong hands "She has no memory, and has no where to go once she is released from the hospital. I just don't got the heart to let her wander around with no memory, no money, no home, please Yusuke, it well only be for a few weeks, 3 months at most." she lightly moved her fingers around his hands. He sighed and went to open his mouth, but before he got any words to leave his lips she tilted her head just a bit, her eyes grew big and glassily while she blinked her long eyes lashes at him. He wanted to die, he couldn't take it when she looked at him like that. It was like some kind of evil woman spell. They all can do it, and it gets him every time.

"Alright, alright, just put those things away." she squealed in joy as she jumped into his strong arms.

"Thank you so much, I knew there was reason I fell in love with you" she peck him on the lips then gather herself up.

"Now what are you doing?" he wonder confusedly while she fixed her sweater and skirt, one he rather be taking off right now.

"To the hospital, she coming her tonight" and before he could answer she was already out the door. It closed shut, Yusuke blink and few times then leaned back in his leather arm chair. "I think I just been had"

----

"I see, is there any other why?" Kurama shook his head, his mother sighed while she played with her long hair.

"6 months is lots of time" his step-father stated while placing a hand on his wife shoulder.  
Kurama only sighed "I'm not all that thrilled about this situation, but I rather not marry a girl I don't know or love."

"I'm really sorry Shuichi, I didn't even know your father made that deal" She through out trying to hold in her swelling emotions.

He smiled at her "It's alright mother, I think it'll work out somehow." she looked at him with her brown eyes, opened her lips but was stopped from the suddenly screaming sounds, she sighed and looked at her husband he nodded and left the room. "Shuichi.." he stopped "Go attend to the twins, well talk some more tomorrow." she gave him and smiled as she rose to comfort her babies.

As she passed him she lightly touched his shoulder, he returned the jester by touching her hand and showing her a warm smile. Her eyes brighten, then left the room, Kurama sighed annoyed by the cries of his new siblings. About a year after he came back from the boarding school, his mother and step-father told him and his younger step brother that they where going to have a baby. He was thrilled, and was even more thrilled we they found out that it was going to be twins. The twins where about 6 months old now, they will be one in Jun, they where born just 3 day after his 20th birthday. He loved them very much, but didn't fancy their screams, it was like blades to his demonic ears.

He was also happy about the fact that one of the twins was a girl, her name was Sakura, while her twin brother who was 2 minutes older, was named Tomoyo. His was mother was also very excited about having a girl, and already they're spoiled.

To his annoyance he glance out the window just as hail started to clatter agents the window, great more noise

---

"What are the odds" Kodie's mother spoke as she watch Kayko give her daughter some cloths and telling her that she would staying with her until she felt she was ready to go out on her own.

"It's all fate" Tskui answer standing next to her daughter. "And I believe this is going to very entertaining to watch" she gave a small smile while her daughter shot her a look.

----

"Alright, this is you room, I know it isn't much, but we can go shopping tomorrow, new cloths, pain for the walls, and anything else you think you need" Kayko mused while she put a extra blanket at the end of the double bed. The woman nodded her head, it was strange to her, she knew everything about cloths and the world, but nothing about herself, or what she was, cause she didn't want to say it, but she didn't feel like she was human.

"Oh and since you don't remember your name, is there anything you want to be called?" Kayko sat on the bed. The silver hair woman thought, she looked around the room then sighed, nothing came into her head. She looked back at Kayko unsure about what to do. "How about I called you Gin, since your hair is silver."

"Gin" she spoke the word, "Gin" she said it again liking how it rolled out of her mouth, she then nodded her head.

"Gin it is" Kayko mused "Now I placed pj's on the dresser, and there are some fresh towels in the bathroom, if you need anything else just called out to me" The newly named Gin nodded her head Kayko smiled then left the room to also get read for bed, they had a long day tomorrow.

"Kayko-chan" Gin called out stopping Kayko just as she enter the hall way, Kayko rushed back and pock her head in the door. "Thanks you, for your kindness" Gin blurted out before Kayko could worry. This brought a smile to Kayko face.

"Your welcome, your welcome for as long as you need" Kayko then said her good nights again, then heard off to her room. Gin looked around the room, then a sudden wave of dizziness swept over her, she quickly went for the bed and just made it in time. She clasp across the bed, her silver hair flowing around her like a blanket.

----

Kurama sat up in his bed, a wave of energy swept over him, something just stirred. He quickly through his lags over the side of the bed and rushed to get dressed. Something was about to happen, and he didn't know if it was good of bad. He pulled on his pants, then the sound of screams filled the air, the twins awoke, strange for them, they usually sleep well through the night.

He hurried his process, his mother and step-father would be up now, and they would ask question his they found him up and dressed.

---

Kuwabara shot up, his sprite awareness kicking in over time. He glance at the clock, it was midnight, he sighed and lib back down I got a test tomorrow, no time for this.

---

Hiei snapped open his eyes, he felt the strange wave of energy as well, it was different then sprit energy and demonic energy. It was off, not alive almost, he couldn't explain it, and it was annoying him.

---

Yusuke's head jerked "What's wrong?" Kayko asked while se brushed out her long brown hair.

"I felt something, I can't explain it, it was like a surge of some kind of energy." He throughh his lags out over the side of the bed. "And where do you think your going?" Kayko demanded placing her hair brush down and glaring at him.

"I have go check this out it could…

"Yusuke, you promise no more dangerous mission, remember what…

"I know.. But….

"No buts.…" she stood up fast "I'm sure Kurama and Hiei can handle this" Yusuke sighed and walked over to her, her gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "I promise, I'm just going to check it out, no fighting" her placed his hand under his chin "okay" she smile at her warm jester. "okay, but" her face harden "if there is even on scratch on you, your sleeping on the couch for the next month" he stiffened, then sighed. No way out of this one.

----

I took in the air, it was nice to finally be out of that body. I carefully pull up the covers well above her face, can't let them see she isn't breathing. I really didn't quite understand what was going on, but I understand what my mother meant about the whole, memory and no memory thing.

"Don't be out to late, you have to work tomorrow." I froze, I knew that voice, out of all the people in the world who had to take me in, it had to be "Kayko" I mumble, I then ran for the window, hoping that Yusuke didn't notice my presents here.

"Is this just stupid" I muttered opening the window.

---

"Looks like she's awake." The motherly angle commented. "Lilly are you ready" she turned to a little angle, that looked much like a fairy. Beautiful purple hair and which match her pick eyes. Small sliver father wings on her back, a light blue dress graced her figure perfectly.

"Sure am, you think she'll like me?" the little angle asked looking quit nervous.

"She well, now go before her friends find her, we don't need problems on the first night" the mother stated while she tapped the little angle on he head then opened the door to the living world.

"Okay.."

---

This was not fun, I could actually feel Yusuke energy, and it was following me, along with two others. Hiei, and I don't know the other, for some reason the name alludes me, and it hurts a great deal. Was this what she meant by what lies in my caged heart?

What ever it is, I need to get the hell away from them, as much as I would enjoy freaking them out with my sudden coming back from the dead, I think my mother and whoever my giver is, would freak out even more. Can't have any fun these days. Oh well, I'm sure whenever this ordeal is done they'll pretty freaked out all the same.

"Over here" I stopped and looked around, it was a small voice and kind of cute.

"In the tress" I shrugged, what could it hurt. So I jumped into the tress, I didn't see anything, maybe my craziness carried over with me into this borrowed life as well. "Hello??" I called out.

"Hello Kodie" I froze and turned around fast, no one, "okay, I've gone crazy" I muttered running my hand through my shoulder length hair. It seems that my body took the form of my looks just before I got kidnapped, but I think I look older though. Shorter hair Is strange through, lighter and freer, should have hurt my hair off years ago.

"Your not crazy" I sighed and looked down, I raised a eyes brown at, I think it's a fairy. It flew to my eyes level.

"And you are?" I wonder as I took notice to her purple hair and pink eyes. She gave me a bright smile. "I'm your watcher, and over all caretaker. I well be giving you your assignments." I raised a eye brow.

"You?"

"Yes"

"You're kidding?"

"No"

"Oh God" she puffed out her cheeks, it was rather cute… I giggled.

"Stop that, your mother sent me, and said that you have to listen to what I have to say" she huffed out making her small face go red. I grabber her wings, she stopped her ranting "hun?" she looked at me in wonder.

"Mother sent you, why sent such a fairy?" she huffed again.

"This isn't my normal size, she said this would be the best way, and besides I think your friends are coming" she pointing behind me.

"Damn it.." I stuffed her in my pocket. "hold on fairy"

"I'M NOT A FAIRY!!!"  
----

"It's moving again" Yusuke stated picking up speed.

"It might not even be a threat." Kurama stated, he had to may other things to worry about right now.

"We can't be to sure, this isn't even a normal energy signal." Hiei stated back rather annoyed.

"Common it's getting away, whatever it is, it sure damn fast"

---

"Damn, will they just leave me alone" I muttered in annoyance, this game of tag was getting old fast.

"Just.. Hid.. Your..energy.." my fairy like friend stated while she bounce around in my pocket.

"And how am I suppose to do that? I never had powers before." I through back while grabbing her and lifting her to my face. She huffed out her cheeks in her cute way then flick my nose, I blink as I felt Yusuke and the other stop, like they where confused. I think I'm more confused right now.

"What the fu…" she flicked me again.

"Don't swear, now I'll I did was hide your energy signal, now they won't be able to fine you and you can still use your powers!" she exclaimed rather happily.

"Okay, now" I stated letting her wings go, she fell then flew back up, looking rather mad. I shrugged "What are my powers." she fell again. "What?"

---

"It's gone" Yusuke stated coming to a stop.

"I can't feel it either" Kurama looked around annoyed, this was not normal indeed.

"Hn" Hiei grunted leaning back on a tree trunk.

"Damn it, what if it's a new enemy?" Yusuke hissed slamming his fist into the ground, the earth shook.

"We can't do anything right now, lets just go back, and tomorrow we'll have a meeting." Kurama stated with a turn.

"The fox is right, there's nothing we can do now" Hiei mutter flickering away.

Yusuke sighed and started his way back home, hoping that Kayko was already gone to bed. "Great I got some stinger with no memory living with me, now I might have to fight again, just fucking great."

---

"They're gone" My little fairy pointed out to me, I sighed and grabbed her wings again. "you didn't answer my question fairy" she huffed again. She looks so cute, I wonder what her name is?.

"Well" she crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't really know" I fell over, was this thing serious?. "What I thought you know, you're the one with the powers" I gather myself up and glared at her.

"I wasn't told, I was dead before this remember" I pointed out grabbing her wings again.

"Will you stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"STOP GRABBING MY WIGNS, IT HURTS"

Damn, for a little fairy, she sure got some set of lungs on her. I rolled my eyes and let her go, she sniffed then a smile spared across her face. I got a little creped out, his doesn't look good.

"What?" I asked hoping she was going to go postal on me.

"I just remember your assignment." I sighed and felt like flicking her into the next universe.

"And that is?" I muttered crossing my arms.

"Alright, this is how you are going to pay your time back, about 10, 000 years ago the young prince of the sprit world lost seven items one earth. They have been scatter all over the world, that is until this year. This is where you come in, you will have to go and take them back" I blinked then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she huffed in her cute way.

"That sounds to easy" I stated back calming my laughter.

"It's not, these are priceless items, they also hold great power, and could actually have the owner possessed." she spat at me, I waved her off. "And" she huffed out "you have a time line of 6 months to this day to have these items returned to the sprit world, or your time well be lost and you'll be hurled into….." …

"Yea, yea.. Mother told me all that, cause your breaking some rule to have me do this, I get it, now about my powers" I asking looking at her "how I'm going to get these items back when I don't even know what my powers are?"

"Umm.. I'm not sure, but your first assignment is tonight"

"Seriously?"

"Yes"

"Damn it.."

---

"She's a interesting one" the young prince muttered well looking at be screen.

"I just love hearing her voice again" Botan cried, the young prince glared at her.

"Remember Botan you are not to tell anyone that she has been brought back, especially not Kurama, is that understood." Botan's big pink eyes widen.

"Oh my, how can I keep such a thing from him." she cried whipping her tears.

"You have to, this is also a request of her mother, and you are also not to talk to her, not in her night form at least." Koenma added as he watch Kodie argue with her little angle guide.

"I know, I know." Her eye sadden, she never really got to know the girl as much as Kayko and Lynn did, but she still felt a connection to her. I will get to know her this time even if it's the day side.

"I hope she can do this" Koenma mutter catching Botan's ear. "I my father is going to kill me if I don't get those item back before he does his inventory in June." Botan almost fell over.

"THEY HAVE BEEN GONE FOR 10,000 YEARS AND HIS ONLY NOW DOING A INVERTORY." Koenma covered his ears.

"I was young and stupid okay, I was the one who use to do it, but father wants to be the one taking it his year. I've done everything in my power to stop him. Now her really thinks something is up." he cradled his head in his hands. "I'm so dead."

Botan huffed "have fate in her, she is a genius after all." Koenma looked up and sighed. I'm not the only one who gets burned if she fails, her very soul hand in the balance here.

---

"Okay, tell me what I have to steal, and where I have to steal it from?" she glared at me and crossed her tiny arms across her chest. "What?" I asked lighting tapping her head with the tip of my finger.

"We are not stealing" she huffed her cheeks going red.

"Okay, skilfully acquiring" she looked at me and blinked, I shrugged. She let out a huff and uncrossed her arms.

"Alright, it's a ring, it looks gold, but when the light hits it, it changes form gold to silver, and will feel warm to the touch. It was said that the person or demon who wares this ring will have the ability to pass through walls; or any other solid object they desire to pass through." I blinked and tilted my head.

"How the hell do you lose something like that?" she cringed and scratched her head.

"The prince thought it was useless, and kind of gave it way one day when he visited earth." I laughed, she huffed again.

"That isn't funny"

"Sure it is"

"You should have me respect for him"

"I would if he wasn't a idiot"

"KODIE!"

---

A pressure point formed on Koenma head, "that girl" he hissed his little hand forming a fist. Botan chuckled a bit, knowing full well that Kodie was right about the young prince.

"Don't you start" he yelled, Botan straighten up, still chucking. "How was I suppose to know it lets you walk through walls.:" he through out while he through his hands up into the air.

"Koenma sir" Botan started "You should have asked" he looked at her and blinked.

"ASKED, I'M THE PRINCE I SHOULD HAVE BEEN TOLD!!" Botan sighed while the prince through a temper tantrum.

-----

"Okay, so where is it?" I asked after the tiny girl clam down. She brighten up then pull out a sheet of paper, form where, I really don't want to know.

"Lets see" she muttered looking over the paper. "Okay, its at 34 and 9th street, a man by the name of Kai has it on display in his ancient art museum."

I looked at her "I have to break into a art museum, with security and guards with guns?" she nodded her head with to much excitement. "ARE YOU CRAZY!!"

Her hair flew back, and her eyes grew wide. "WILL YOU STOP THAT!!" She yelled back, I crossed my arms over my chest, wait, I looked down, have the girls gotten bigger? "Now what are you doing?" she asked glaring at me. I blushed a bit while I snapped my eyes back up at her.

"Oh, I was just, yea, did my body age or something?" she looked back me, and blinked.

"I don't know, this is the first time I met you" I sighed, that was pointless.

"Anyways" I stated "how am I going to get in there?" I added grabbing her wings again.

"Hey" she wined, I rolled my eyes.

"No hey to it." she gave me a look the a thought crossed her face.

"I just remember" she held out her hands there was a poof of smoke, I blinked, this is interesting. When the smoke disappeared there was silver watch flouting in front of me.

"And what am I suppose to do what that?" I let her wings go, again she fell not ready for the sudden freedom, and again she puffed out her cheeks and glared at me.

"You could warm me before you to that" I rolled my eyes, this little angle is going to be a handful. "Now" she went on "to answer your question, that watch will disguise you as anything you want" I took the watch, it was warm and light. I shrugged and strapped it on my right wrist.

"Okay now what?" I asked looking at the watch.

"Think of something, anything that you believe that will disguise you" she exclaimed with happiness. She was like a child. You know what I don't even know her name.

"What's your name anyway?" I suddenly asked throwing her off a bit.

"Ua,,, Lilly" she answered with a blush.

"Cute name" I stated still looking at the watch. "Anything I want hey, should be fun" I grinned.

"Oh one more thing" she blurted in, "think about it carefully case you can't change it after this" I blinked at her.

"Well that's useless"

"No it's not"

"Sure it is"

"Kodie"

"Okay, Okay" I sighed as I thought about what to do. Then it hit me, I can be anything I want, lets go crazy.

"How does it work?" I asked while she crossed her lags and just flouted in front of me.

"Just closed you eyes and think about what you want, then say 'Here in the dark, I take back what has been stolen, my time is borrowed, so will this night'" I looked her then at the watch.

"Are you for real?"

"Kodie!"

"Okay, Okay" I muttered closing my eyes. I pictured my self in a short black kimono, that rested just above my knees, a gray dragon on the back, my hair was dark blue, half of it was pulled up into a bun will the rest hung free just passed my shoulders. My eyes, I pictured them gold, and shimmery just like a cats eyes. Black glove on my hands, ballet flats on my feet that tie up to my knees. A black bag on my back filled with tools that I would need to break in, and a long trench coat to cover myself on the way there.

I took a breath as I remembered the stupid words I have to say for all of this to come into the light. "Alight" I muttered feeling a little silly. "Here in the dark, I take back what has been stolen, my time is borrowed, so will this night" Light wrapped around me, it was a warm feeling, it only lasted a few seconds but it was nice.

I opened my eyes and looked down at myself. "Cool" I stated seeing that this watch indeed did work.

"Wow, you look cool" Lilly stated with bright eyes. I smirked while I through on the trench cote.

"I know, now lets do this." I stated starting to walk.

"Wrong way" Lilly pointed out, I froze and turned to her with a goofy grin.

"I knew that."

"Right"

"Are we going or not?"

----

Kayko knocked on the silver hair girls room, it was 9 and she wanted to get a early start on shopping before it got to busy. There was no answer, a little worried she walked in, only to see the girl still in bead. Kayko sighed and walked over to her, "Gin" she called lightly shaking the girl. Nothing.

"Gin sweetie time to get up" she shook her again, the silver hair girl stirred and rolled over. She opened her deep blue eyes "Kayko?' she question sitting up in the bed.

"Morning" Kayko chirped.

The girl rubbed her eyes and gave a cute yawn, Kayko beamed and felt like hugging her. to cute "I got some cloths for you to wear, then once your shower and dressed, there's briefest then the mall" The girl nodded, then Kayko notice a gold chin around the girls neck. "What is that?" Kayko pointed out reaching for the chain. The girl pulled back and held onto the chain for dear life.

"My locket, please don't touch, it's very important to me." Kayko was taken back, but understood, that was probably all she had left to her memories.

"Sorry, don't worry I won't touch it" Kayko reassured her. "Now hurry and get cleaned up, I want t beat the lines."

---

"Shuichi honey, could you do me a big favour and pick up the twins pictures up at the mall, Sakura seems to have a fever and I'm going to take her into the doctor." Shiori asked while she patted her baby girl on the back. Kurama smiled at his mother then looked at his baby sister, he was a little worried about her, but it was normal for babies to get fevers.

"No problem at all mother, I was on my way there myself." he answered pulling on his jacket.

"Thank you so much, your father is with Tomoyo, I hope he doesn't get one as well." she worried rubbing the babies back. He walked towards his mother stopping to give her a pick on the cheek and lighting touch his baby sister head.

---

"Hey Lynn" Kayko called as they passed a bridal shop. Lynn pocked her head out from behind a rack and smiled.

"Kayko! No way" she called running from the shop and jumping the poor girl.

"Oh my god, it been like a year" Lynn stated with a laugh.

"It's been two months" Kayko dryly stated pushing the girl off her.

"I know, just excited to see you, who's the girl?" Lynn wonder looking at the shy silver hair girl, she was dressed in a black sweater and blue jeans.

"This is Gin, she's staying with me and Yusuke for a while until she gets back on her feet." Kayko stated while Lynn looked over the girl

"Have we met before?" she suddenly asked getting a strange feeling from the girl.

Gin blushed "No, if we did, I wouldn't remember" she looked down, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Hun?" Lynn question looking at Kayko.

"She lost her memory" Lynn look a little shock and guilty.

"I'm sorry Gin, I didn't…

"That's alright" she brighten up with a smile. "I believe that my memories will come back when I'm ready for them" she tilted her head with a smile. Lynn couldn't help but smile back. Why is this feeling I'm getting form her. Lynn couldn't explain it, but she had the strongest feeling that she has met this girl before.

"Lynn you just can run off when your trying on your dress" called a blue hair woman as she ran out of the shop looking rather displeased.

"Hey Botan" Kayko called happy to see her long time friend.

"Oh Kayko, how are you" Botan smiled taking her hands "I know I haven't been around much but Koenma has been working me over time" she stated a little huffy.

"I'm fine, oh I have someone for you to meet." Kayko moved aside bring Gin into the circle. "This is Gin, she is staying with me for a while, she lost her memory, so I'm helping her out."

Botan smiled at the girl Always beautiful, and I'm glade that no one notice that it's only Kodie with silver hair and blue eyes. "Hello, I'm Botan, nice to meet you" Botan took the girls hand, Gin blushed at the action unsure what to do. Botan just smiled and lightly shoot her hand.

---

"Okay, mall has lots of woman, just choose one" Yusuke mutter a bit annoyed that he got dragged along on this little excursion.

"Don't get all pissy, you're the one who thought of it" Kurama through back throwing him a look of displeasure.

"Yea, yea, I don't think before I speak." Yusuke muttered crossed his arms across his hard chest. Kurama sighed at his fiends lack of, how would you put it, brains. No sugar coating that one.

"What do you think that energy was last night?" Yusuke mutter keeping his voice low.

"No sure, it wasn't sprit, or demonic, I called Botan this morning but she said she knew nothing and that they where also looking into the strange energy signal." he answered stopping at the photo shop. Yusuke raised a eye brow at him.

"Baby pictures, Sakura had a fever this morning, mother took her to the doctor. I don't believe it was get any worst." Yusuke nodded his head so that's what's bothering him.

---

"You're so cute" Botan squealed they had but poor Gin in a pink sun dress, even though it was clearly winter out.

Gin blushed not sure how to handle the over happy girl. "Thanks?" she muttered hoping it would ease the girl squealing.

"It's winter" Lynn cute in while she push a outfit in poor Gins hands. "This should be better for you" Lynn stated pushing the girl back into the dressing room.

"But that dress look so cute one her" Botan wined.

"And where would she wear it?" Lynn protested.

"….." .

"Thought so" Lynn triumph.

"How's this" Gin stated walking out of the dressing room.

The girls smiled "we found her style" Kayko exclaimed rushing over to her girl, who they dressed in a red off the shoulder sweater, and black pin strip dress pants. "A vest would look great on her" Lynn added looking at the girl all around. "And a hat" Botan put in with a smile.

They all looked at her like she was crazy. "Okay maybe not" so hard to please

----

"So much cloths" Lynn mutter carrying some on Gin's bags.

"Well she has nothing, and its not that much, and I also gave her some of my old stuff to, you guys should through in some stuff as well" Kayko stated with a look.

"That's okay" Gin spoke rather quietly. "You've all done so much" she added with a bright smile "Thank you" The girls looked at her and smiled "no need" Botan answered first. "Your our friend now" she added with a bright smile.

Gin blinked "Friend?" she question unsure of the term.

The girl looked at each other, "You know someone very important and close to you" Lynn answered.

Gin looked down "I don't remember any of that" she felt like crying but pulled it back, this was not the time. The girls felt guilty get again, she has lost a lot and needed to be rethought.

"Don't worry, form today on, me, Kayko, and Botan are your friends" Lynn stated placing a hand on Gin's shoulder. Gin looked up with bright eyes.

"Really?" she asked hopeful.

"Really" they all answered with smiles. Gin had to hold back tears, her first friends.

"Now, I'm starving" Lynn cute in breaking the heart warming moment. The girls sweat dropped

"You really know how to ruin a moment, don't you" Kayko muttered throwing a look at Lynn, who just shrugged and started to walk way form the group.

Kayko shook her head and followed, Botan smiled and bounced along, Gin stayed back for a bit and watched them why do I feel like I have met them all before, but, I don't know, not mater, they're friends now. Gin started to walk a smile now on her pretty face.

She failed to notice the two boys walking to her right, and before she realized what was going on she was on the floor her bags spared across the floor.

"Watch it girly" came a cruel voice, she glared up at the tall man. He wore a baggy blue T, with baggy ripped faded jeans. She could see a dark aura around him, the other one was not to much different. His outfit matching the first.

"I believe, that you banged into me" Gin lower her voice and glared at him dangerously. She didn't know where this side came from, it was like another force was taking over.

"Tuff girl are we" he mused raising his hand, Gin still glared at him and ready herself for the slap he was going to give her. He moved forward and swiped his arm at her, she closed her eyes. But there was nothing, she opened and felt a little relived.

Behind the tall man was another one, with deep red hair and annoyed green eyes, he held the tall man arm in a firm grip. "I believe you own this young lady an apology." his voice was smooth and clam, but held a very sharp edge. Gin held her head as a sweep of pain flooded over her.  
This man, there was something about him.

"She…" Kurama held on to the man harder. "Sorry" he man blurted out, Kurama released the man arm, "you might want to put some ice on that" he just glared at him then wasted no time in running away, his friend not to far behind. Kurama sighed then walked over to the girl, not before telling Yusuke to get her bags.

She looked up at him a light blush crossed her cheeks. "Are you alright" his voice was gentle, and made her blush even more. He held out his hand to her, she nodded and took it, at that moment a warm surge swept over Kurama as an image of Kodie filled his mind, he was shocked and looked closer at her "Kodie?"


	3. Unsure

**Caged Memories**  
_**Unsure**_  
**Chapter 2**  
**By:**_ShadowsOfTheHeart _

**- " **_I look at you so close, but all I see is a stranger, my heart is hurting and my soul is crying, I wish I could remember you. _** " - **

**Note: Here is chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for the reviews. And not to be mean or anything, could i have at least 2 reviews, or i won't put up the next chapter. .. Enjoy.. ;p **

* * *

**---**

"Kodie?" the words fell from his mouth before he could think about what he was saying. Gin looked at him with great confusion, but for some reason that name sounded familiar to her.

"Kodie?" she answered back looking into his deep green eyes, she felt something, like she looked into those eyes before.

"Is she alright?" came another voice, Gin looked up and smiled at the brown eyed boy. That was Yusuke, Kayko's boyfriend, she met him last night when she came in, and also had briefest with that morning.

"I'm fine Yusuke-kun" she answered with a smile while Kurama helped her to her feet.

"You know her?" Kurama asked suspiciously.

"Yea, she's staying with Kayko, has no memory, and Kayko being the softy she is, took her in." He answer dully not caring that the girl was right next to him.

Kurama looked back at the silver hair girl, he shook his head _how silly of me_ he took his hand back and smiled at her. "Are you alright?" she blushed, Kurama chuckled a bit at her actions._Nothing like her_.

"Yea, thank you, I'm.." "GIN!!" Kayko called as she and the other girls ran back to her.

"Are you alright" Botan stated hugging the girl.

"Yea" she answer in her low voice.

"Oh my, I thought you where right behind us" Lynn muttered placing a hand on Gin's shoulder.

"You girls really are something" Yusuke stated pushing the bags into Kayko's hands. "You can't just let her wander on her own" he added getting a look of guilt from the girls.

"It's alright, I should have been more aware of what I was doing" her voice was soft and smooth.

"No, Yusuke is right," Lynn stated "to my disappointment" she muttered so only Botan and Gin could hear. Yusuke glared at her, letting her know her words weren't hidden.

"Any ways" Kayko stated with a smiled "Everyone is okay, and Yusuke!" she stressed, he stiffen. "Why aren't you at work?" he gave her a goofy grin.

"Got the day off"

"You did?"

"Sort of"

"Yusuke!" she stressed glaring at him.

-----

"Kayko" Gin asked while she put her new cloths in the closet.

Kayko looked up at her, she was putting together a shoe rack. "Yea"

"Well you know Yusuke friend Shuichi" she started handing up the pink sun dress that Botan snuck in.

Kayko ears pricked up "Yes.." she mused looking at the poor girl.

"Well" she blushed "He called me Kodie, I don't know why but it felt almost right, is that strange at all?" Kayko's mouth dropped _he didn't. _

"What" Gin asked with worry "Did I say something wrong?"

_---_

Kurama cradled his baby sister in his arms while his mother fed the older twin brother in the other room. She had bright brown eyes much like his mother and had traces of his mother's blue-ish black hair as well. He knew just by looking at his tiny sister, that she was going to just as or even more beautiful as his mother. Kurama let out a sigh, Gin was racing through his mind and so was Kodie. This was the first time since she died that his has thought about her so much.

_She looked so much like her, but that's impossible, I was there was Kodie died, I felt her life slip away from her, I hear when her heart stopped beating, her blood was on my hands. _He shook his head, he needed to get rid of those thoughts, the thoughts that has been pledging his mind since Kodie's death.

He looked back at his baby sister as she snuggled into him, like she could feel his sadness and heartbreak. He smiled and gently touch her chubby chicks. "Thanks little one"

"Hn" he looked up and sighed. "And you where soft before." Hiei muttered crossing his arms over his built chest.

"Just because I'm gentle with my sister doesn't mean I'm gone soft, as you so lightly put it." Kurama stated looking down at his sister big brown eyes.

"Hn, what ever…" Hiei muttered looking out the window.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Kurama asked looking up at his long time friend.

"It happened again" he stated "I felt the power, but only for a second, it was weak, but sharp, but I couldn't trace it." he seem to growl out the words.

"Yea" Kurama muttered "I felt it as well" he started listing for his mother. "I heard there was a break in last night at the art museum, the one just before you hit the downtown area." he added leaning back in his chair while his sister fell asleep.

"You think its connected?" Hiei asked glancing back at his friend.

"Maybe, it's quit the mess in there, but no alarms went off, and the guards said they didn't see anything, it was like it as there, but when they blinked it was gone." He started to rock back and forth in the rocking chair.

"Sounds like a time demon" Hiei mutter a little unsure.

"But we would have sense that" Kurama put in.

"Hn, I'm going to see this mess for myself" he mutter then flickered away just as Shiori walked into the room.

"She asleep?" she smiled while taking the older twin to the crib.

"Sound" Kurama answered back still rocking in the chair.

-----

"Alright, lets go over what happened last night" Lilly stated glaring at her charge.

"There's nothing to go over" Kodie muttered crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing to go over, if it wasn't for your powers you would have been caught, and clumsy, how do you bang into a 3 foot wide stand?" She lectured me while her face grew redder be the second.

"Yea, yea, don't go all dramatic, so a made a little mess" I stated with a shrug.

"MADE A LITTLE MESS" the tiny angle huffed "YOU RECKED OVER HALF THE EXCIBIT" I rolled my eyes and push her aside, it was like batting air, she gave a little scream as she went flying into the bushes. "KODIE!!" she screamed while I again rolled my eyes.

So I made a mess, it was my fist time breaking into a heavily guarded building, and taking a priceless item, and that stand wasn't that big, anyone could have banged into it, broke a priceless glassed angle, then fall back and rip down some old curtain that was over a 100 years old. No bid deal….. Right? …

"KODIE!" she huffed flying up into my face,

"Yea" I dully answered back

She pointed her finger at me and tried to opened her mouth, but couldn't, looks like she just can't seem to get the right words to scream at me, oh well more peace for me… :p.. I placed my hand on my hips and sighed, the night was fading fast and I didn't have time for this. "Okay, sorry about the mess, won't happen again, now, where's the next item?" she blinked a little confused for a second before blushing.

"Right" she muttered pulling out her paper, she sweat dropped "well" she started peeping over the paper, I raised a eye brow at her. "The second item won't be for until next week." I felt my eye twitch.

"I thought you said they where all here in Japan?"

"I said they would be all here this year"

Twitch……..

……

"UA… Kodie?"

"Run…" I muttered glaring at here

"What" she answered back with a blink..

"Run, fly, do what ever, just get before I flicked you into the moon!" I stressed glaring daggers at her.

"Don't be mad Kodie, we can us the time to train your powers, that way you'll have a better plan." she rushed out holding her hands out in front of her. I raised my hand and brought it down, she shook, but I didn't flick her or hit her, I patted her on the head. She looked up at me with her big pink eyes in confusion.

"Okay, might as well, can't have the world finding out there dead genius came back from the dead." I laughed getting a smile out of my tiny angle guide.

------

Kurama shot up in his bed and ran for the window, he thought he sense something, but like before it was gone to weak for him to get a direction on it. He through opened the window and let the cool night air flow over him. It may be winter but they where having a unusually warm one that year, hardly any snow, and hardly dropping below -5.

The sky quiet and clear, the starts seen to wink at him with suck beauty he had to look away to take it all in. With a sigh he leaned agents the window edge his mind elsewhere thinking about his lose love.

_I don't know what is going on, but if your trying to tell me something, tell us something, make it clear, your games are no fun. _

_----_

I flopped back on the clod grass, for a angle no bigger then a Barbie doll, she sure can run you to the ground.

I took in a breath, loving the fact that I would smell nature again, heaven is all fun and stuff, but it all perfect, no pain, to hate, just warmth and love. I don't think you breath there either, you just smell, and it's not the same. It's hard to explain.

I looked up at the starts and smiled, there are times, well so I was told, on special night the clouds would opened up letting all the dead gaze at the beautiful stars. I never got to see it, not for the whole two years I was up there, or over there, I don't know, well in that world.

_I don't know what is going on, but if your trying to tell me something, tell us something, make it clear, your games are no fun_

I sat up and looked around, "Did I just hear that:" I muttered looking back up at the stars, something stirred inside of me, something lose and forgotten. It hurts so much, I keep trying to grab on to this memory of something or someone important to me, but just when I cage it, it somehow get set free again, and I'm left with this cold void in my heart.

"Kodie" I didn't move, I wanted that warm feeling back, but like all the other times it faded away, lock back in my caged heart.

"Yea" I sighed still looking up at the stars.

"It's time to go back, the sun will be up in a few hours." Lilly stated sitting on my shoulder.

"I don't understand why I have to hid in that body, why can't I just stay this way until I find all those damn items" I muttered turning my gaze away form the twinkling stars.

"Because" he voice went soft "That is part of the price you have to pay back, you are not to have contact with you friends in your normal form, in the form they all met and loved you in." she touched her small hand on my cold cheek.

I took in a breath "Oh well" I muttered "Lets go then" I added standing up and turning towards Kayko's and Yusuke home.

"And Lilly" I muttered looking back up at the stars.

"Yea"

"Thank you"

-----

**Next time on Caged Memories. **

_**Gin saves a kitten and takes her in. Yusuke signs Kurama up for speed dating. Kayko thinks she see someone leave Gin room. **_

"_**Can this be for real?" she muttered hiding behind a tall sakura tree. **_


	4. Kitten?

**Caged Memories**_**  
Kitten?**_**  
Chapter 3****  
By: **_ShadowsOfTheHeart _

_Hidden, that's what I am, hidden from the world I once loved with all of my caged heart_

* * *

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews, and sorry again for the spelling and grammar, I'll do my best. **

** I love getting reviews, it makes me want to write the next chapter even faster. So lost of reviews and the fasters the chapters will come out… Enjoy…. :p…… **

* * *

"And that does what again?" I asked placing my hands on my hips in confusion while my tiny fairy like angle just grinned at me. She was holding, well trying to hold, a black belt with a golden buckle, one of those bras on bras ones, damn they are some hard to get off when you need to pee, believe me I know the pain.

"This" she mused flying over to me "is heavy!" she stressed chucking it at me with what little strength she hand in her tiny doll like arms.

I grabbed it, blinked, then looked back at her, still confused, "This's special because?" I asked waving the belt back and forth with a bored look on my pale face. Not because I'm on this "borrowed time" thing, just always been pale, can never catch a decent tan either,…..-- damn.

"If you stop spacing out and listen to me, then I wouldn't have to explain myself a dozen times before the information snicks into that thick head of yours!" she stressed bring me back down to earth.

I gave my head a shake "What was that I wasn't paying attention."

Her face turned a deep shade of read, her back arched causing her feathered wings to stand on ends, I know where this is going, and 3-2-1.. "KODIE!!" she yelled, damn that girl got some set of lungs on her, makes my dad seem like a fish.

I rolled my eyes "Yes" I stated swinging the belt around in my hand.

She took a breath, her expression went blank "Why are you so.." "Lazy?" I cut in with a goofy smile, back when I was alive, wait, when I was alive before this, or, damn, anyways, when I was back in my old school, my teachers use to called me their lazy genius, why? Well, I use to sleep through half of the classes and just go off into my own world, kind of like what I'm doing now.

"Please listen to me" she stressed grabbing the ends of her hair, I think I driving the tiny angle crazy.

I sighed with a roll of my eyes "Okay, tell me what this thing does?" I stopped spinning the belt and leaned back on my foot. "You have my undivided attention."

"Finally, I was beginning to think you didn't want to have your me.." "Yea yea" I cut her off a little annoyed, she always does that when I mess up, or just pretend she isn't bothering me. Always bringing up the borrowed time thing, and how I'm not taking it as seriously as I should, really, what's there to take, get the items before time runs out, not get them all and well, I get sent to a world of complete…. ..

"Are you listing or not?!" I blinked breaking my train of thought. Damn I did it again, what the hell is wrong with me tonight.

"Yea" I answered slyly.

"What did I just say"

"Uh.. Cookies?"

"KODIE!!"

I put my hands up in defence "Sorry, my mind is all over the place."

She looked at me through slit eyes "When is your mind not all over the place?"

"Now" I grinned back at her, she rolled her eye then crossed her tiny arms over her crest.

"Fine" she muttered crossing her lags. "Now listen" she stressed glaring at me with her pretty pink eyes. I nodded my head with a smile, while I gave myself a metal slap _Now Kodie, pay attention_. "That belt has the power to help you come out during the day" my mouth dropped while I looked at the belt.

"You're shitting me!" I quickly put on the belt.

"Kodie!" she stressed, I looked up at her and gave her my famous goofy grin, with a roll of her pink eyes she went on "There is a time limit and..

"Figures" I mutter cutting her off..

"Damn it Kodie let me finish!" I blinked then pointed at her.

"You do know you just swore" she blinked, then grabbed her hair out of frustration .

"You can make gods swear!" I laughed, boy was I getting under her skin tonight. "NOW LITSEN!!" she sucked in air, everything went quit, I stood there in shock, that was a first, I think she actually broke one of my ear drums.

"Clam yourself woman" I stressed rubbing my hurting ear.

"Kodie for the love of the gods, just listen, that belt will changed your day form into your night form, with out separating the bodies, that's why there is a time limit of 4 hours. Now it can however be broken up, it doesn't have to be four hours straight, but that is all your aloud during that day. When the clock sticks 12 midnight, you get another 4 hours." She turned around, still mad at me.

"That's cool" I muttered taking off the belt "So how does it work?" I asked walking over to her and placing my finger lightly on her tiny head.

"Hump…" she flew away from me "Now you want to listen" she added giving me a shoulder look. Her pink eyes where angry, but she looked so cute there…

"Hey there" I laughed "I'm sorry, really I am, I have no idea what's wrong with me" I added with a grin. It was like my emotions where having a fight, causing me to act like a total nut case. Lilly gave a sigh, her eyes flickered sad for a moment, just enough for me to catch. _Jees, I really did piss her off royally._

"That's alight" she smile while she flew over to me. "Now" she started landing on my shoulder "All you have to do is put it on, and I'll do the rest." I moved my head so I could see her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I felt like flicking her.

"Put it this way, you have no memory in your day form, so how are you suppose to activated the magic?" I could here the smugness in her voice, but..

"You do have a good point there" I muttered giving her a side glare.

"That's where I come in, I can changed you, but it'll only be if I sense a item." she crossed her arms over he chest.

"Right, and how will you do that without my other self freaking out over a fairy?"

"I'm not a fairy!"

"Right!"

"KODIE!'

"Damn it woman not in my ear!"

"STOP CALLING ME WOMAN!!'

* * *

"Good morning Gin!!" Kayko called throwing open Gin's bedroom door. The silver hair girl sat up in her bed and rubber her eyes, while Kayko went over to the window and through open the satin blue curtains letting the morning sun, light up the dim room. Gin turned her head, the sudden changed in light hurting her deep blue golden eyes.

"Beautiful day, don't you think" Kayko mused walking towards the girls bed, "Now" she started taking a seat in the bed. "Today we are going to teach you about how to make a living, and see what skills you remember." Gin looked at Kayko and blinked.

"Make a living?" it was strange, not so much the question, but the word living, she felt like laughing for some reason, but at the same time she was overjoyed. So she just smiled and said "Thank you, Kayko-chan"

* * *

"Okay I got a solution to your girl problem" Yusuke stared tossing a flyer on his coffee table.

"Yusuke it isn't a girl problem,…. Yusuke!" Kurama stressed picking up the flyer. "Speed dating I cou…

"No need to thank me, I already signed you up" Yusuke mused with pride.

"Yusuke, do you think before you act, I can't go to this speed dating event." Kurama stressed back deadly calm while he dropped the flyer back on the desk.

"Speed dating?" Kayko question walking into the living room.

"Kayko what is that?" came the soft spoken voice of Gin, she was short, couldn't be no more the 5'2, maybe 5'3.

Kurama had to shake his head when he saw her _to much like her_ "You don't remember what dating is?" Kayko question taking a seat next to Yusuke. Gin nodded then proceeded to sit next to Kurama on the couch.

"Well its when two people like each other, then they start making out, then they… oww.. Kayko!" Yusuke stressed rubbing his head. Gin just look at them with confusion, then, she chuckled.

Kayko and Yusuke blinked, Gin gave them a warm smile "You two sure do love each other" they all looked at her, confused, she didn't know what dating was, but knew what love was.

"Gin?" Kurama asked gently.

"Yes Shuichi-kun" she turned her head to look at him.

"How is it you remember love but not dating?" it was the question on everyone mind, but only Kurama dared to say it.

"I don't really know" she answered looking down. "I just felt it, it was warm, then the world came to me, it's strange really, I can remember emotions, I can see them and feel them but anything more complicated then that, I have no memory of, like dating." she sighed but put a smile back on her face. "It's easy to remember when you have something, like a emotion, to trigger your memory, and…" she stopped and folded her hands in her lap.

"And what?" Yusuke asked

"Oh nothing" she smiled, she then noticed the flyer, "Speed dating?"

Kurama sighed, this girl, there was more to her then he first thought, her looks, her voice, her sent, _To much like her. _

"Ah yes, speed dating." Yusuke mused with a sly grin "Its when you have 10 minute date with different girls, and if you like one of the girls and if they like you, you can exchanged numbers then hit it up form there" Gin blinked at Yusuke blurb.

"But" Gin started picking up the flyer "Isn't that wrong?" she added reading the contents.

"I agree" Kurama cut it glaring at Yusuke, Kayko looked between them knowing right away what was going on.

"Yusuke you didn't?" she stressed smacking him in the back of the head.

"Hey that hurt!"

"Oh for the love of god!"

* * *

"That boy" Kayko stressed while she chewed on her straw.

Her and Gin had gone out after Yusuke explained why he signed Kurama up for speed dating, and for the fact Kurama had no way to getting out of it, there had to be a 3 day notice, and the speed dating session was tonight.

Botan and Lynn had also tagged along, they had taking a liking to Gin, and wanted to help her out as much as they could.

"There's no way out?" Lynn asked with a chuckle.

"Three day notice for skipping out" Kayko muttered still angry.

"Should be fun, maybe I'll go watch" Lynn added with a laugh, "Kodie would've had a blast with this one" She quickly cover her mouth when the grim look came on Kayko face, but it passed, she smiled.

"She sue would have." Kayko answered before looking out the window.

Botan sighed as the memory came back to her, she still had nightmares about it, her eyes traveled to Gin, who just looked a the scene with confusion. _Poor thing_ Botan thought _If only they knew, if only she knew. _

* * *

" _Now where could she be?" _ponder Lilly while she kept out of sight, _"I know I sense her, it's so hard to find someone when your this size" _

* * *

"Lets see" Kayko mused putting a pair of silver shaped winged earrings to her ears.

"I like these on Gin" Botan giggled holding up a pair of dangling earrings, at the end of them was a beautiful deep red rose.

"Pretty" Lynn mused pulling back Gins hair so Botan could hold them to her. _I'm going to get Kurama to see her._

Gin just stood there with a smile, she like the pretty things in this store. _The more and more I get to know these girls, I seem to remember more and more about the material world. _

* * *

"_That girl, how can she be so hard to find" _Lilly jump down from a store window, and sighed. "_This is harder then I first thought, I should have just when back with Kodie last night." _

* * *

"You really are something" Kuwabara stated while holding back his laughter.

Yusuke grinned "Well it was either that or a personal ad, and I think Kurama would have killed me on the spot, so I took the lesser of the two evils." He laughed while glancing back at Kurama, who just glared his green eyes at the x-spirit detective.

"You got a point, I remember all those crazy girl from his school, that would've been a mess" Kuwabara chuckled, Kurama crossed his arms while his eye twitched.

"I know, remember the one that crawled into his room,

"Yea, she hid in there until he got home.."

"I thought he was going to kill her at first." The two busted out laughing, Kurama sighed, this was going no where fast.

"And then there was the time

"That's enough!" Kurama cut in sharply.

"We're only having fun" Yusuke through back with a huff.

"Yusuke, this is serious for me" He turned and started to walk. "Be serious as well" he jabbed flickering away.

"Touchy" Kuwabara muttered scratching his head.

"Yea, but it's that time of year" he answered stuffing his hands in his pockets his eyes drifting to a old painful memory. _You promise you'd bring her back! _he flinched, those words had been hunting him ever since that fateful day.

"His on his period?" Kuwabara question a little to seriously.

Yusuke broke from his thoughts and twitched while turning to his friend "Your kidding…. Right?"

"Your really are an idiot."

"HEY!!"

* * *

"What next" Kayko mutter while she looked through a book. They had just come from the book store, she bought some books for Gin, and few American cook books for herself. She failed to notice that Gin had stopped about 7 feet back, something in the alleyway caught her bright deep eyes.

Gin walking into the alleyway, she felt a pull, something was calling her, something important. The sunlight was blacked form the building, it was damp and there was a strange chill in the air. She held her arms to her chest while she looked around. She jumped at a subbed crash, her heart beat raced while she spun around ready to run out of the ally.

She stopped and smiled when her monster turned out to be a odd color kitten. "You scared me little one" she mused bending down, she slowly moved her fingers back are forth, the kitten prance over to her and batted at her moving fingers. "Are you along too?" she asked gently picking up the purple kitten, it's pink eyes looking at her with cautiously.

"We're both different" she stated scratching the kitten behind the ear, it lightly purred enjoying the attention.

* * *

"You look rather dressy tonight" Shiori comment while Kurama pulled on his black leather jacket. "Do you perhaps have a date?" she mused with hope.

Kurama sighed, he wasn't really sure how to answer his mother, speed dating wasn't something she'd approve of. "You could say that" he muttered walking to the door.

"Don't come back to late, and just call me if your staying out all night." she giggled with a wink. Kurama shook his head _another thing added to the list of what mothers shouldn't say or do. _

* * *

"So cute" Kayko mused while she watched the kitten drink up its milk.

"Yusuke-kun won't mind?" Gin asked also watching the kitten.

"Of course not" she mused with a grin, a grin that made Gin a little unsure about her answer.

"Kayko where's my green shirt!!" Yusuke yelled, Kayko rolled her eyes.

"All your shirt are green!" she yelled back with annoyance.

"I want my… what is that?" he pointed out walking into the kitchen, shitless, Gin blush, through her hands to her face and quickly turned around.

"Yusuke, I told you, cloths on in the kitchen" she stressed pushing him out.

"Was that a cat I saw?" he stated as the door closed behind him. Gin sighed and turned back around, her blush was still on her cheeks, she shook her head, then a cute kitten meow hit her ears. She smile "It's okay little one" she picked up the kitten. "Time for bed"

* * *

Kurama smile at the blond that sat across from him, this was his first date, he had 10 minutes with her, then her got another one. _What was Yusuke thinking? "_Time start!" called the host. The blond pushed back her shoulder lent hair, her blue eyes nervous, "My name is Yuri, Roze, you can just call me Roze, Shuichi-kun." Kurama sighed, it was one of his fan girls, he remember her now, she went to the same college as him. _I should have done home studies. _

* * *

"So this is what you meant" I muttered picking up the cat form of Lilly. "You do know Yusuke hates cats, right" I muttered quietly. I was still in my room that Kayko gave me as Gin, I guess it's a good name, since her hsir is silver and all, wait, would it be my hair was well since we are the same person?… this is to confusing.

"We need to go, when I was out today I sense a item, I think it's the time clock." she purred, I nodded my head..

"Time clock?"

"Alters time, back wards, forwards, speeds it, slows down, and can also stop time." she purred again, I sighed.

"Do I want to know how our great prince lost that?" I question while opening the window.

"No, it's best not to know" she answered in a puff of white smoke, I blinked, then batted the smoke away.

"Dramatic much" I muttered with a roll of my eyes.

"So" she shot back wile sticking her tong out at me.

"Right, lets go before Kayko catches us" I added jumping out the window.

* * *

Kayko let out a sigh while she read her romance novel out on her front porch,. For a winters night it was quite nice out, she was wrapped in her heated blanket, the stars where just to nice to let go to waist. She skimmed over her the romantic worlds and blushed, _If only Yusuke would say something so sweet and hot._

Her eyes snapped up as a loud thud like sound hit her ears, she rushed over to the edge of the balcony; nothing _it was probably just a stray cat_ she turned to leave when a shadow caught the corner of her eye, she spun around only to see a faint shadow fly through the air away from Gin's window. _Was that real?_ she question freaked out.

She ran into the house not willing to find out what it was, she lock the balcony door then rushed over to the phone rushing to call Yusuke back, just as she was going to press send she hung up the phone _Oh Kayko stop being so silly, Just go check on Gin, then go to bed yourself_ she put down the cordless phone then glance up at the clock, 11:00pm, it read, it was early, but she wanted to get up early tomorrow, she had lost to teach Gin. She was glade she was taking home studies.

She let out a sigh then headed up the stairs, she reached Gin's room and picked in. The girl was sound to the world in her bed, but a cold breeze caught her just as she was going to close the door. She looked in farther, the window was fully open, confused she walked in and over to the window and looked out. There was nothing, but that shadowy figure lingered in her mind, with a shiver she pulled her head in and closed the window. _She'll catch her death. _With a glance over at Gin she smile then left the room, unaware of what was really going on in her house.

* * *

"So where is this clock thingy to?" I question landing in our favourite clearing.

"It was at, oh what was the name, speedies café." she answered unsure.

"Speedies Café?" I wondered, it sounded familiar why? I'm not to sure.

"Yea, it's by that book store, then one where I found you at today." I looked at her and sighed.

"You do know I don't always remember what my '_other self'_ does during the day" I muttered with a cross of my arms.

"Oh right, forgot" She grinned with hidden eyes.

"Anyway" I waved off turning around so my back was to her "Lets get this item thingy" I started to walk, but a tug at my shoulder length hair stopped me, I could feel the look of annoyance that came across my face. "What?" I snapped turning around. She through her hands up with a look of shock. Damn I did it again… what the hell is wrong with me?.

"Sorry" She muttered sadly.

I sighed and place my hand to my head. "No I'm sorry for being stupid" I then gave her a smile "Just a little touchy for so unknown reason"

She smiled back, still with hidden eyes. "No worries, I just wanted to tell you to changed before we go, remember no knows you're back" she flew over to me and pointed at my wrist.

I sighed "Do I have to say that stupid rant?"

She looked at me those pink eyes, they told me my answer, so I again sighed and lifted my arm _This is going to be a stupid night, I just know it. _

* * *

Kurama smiled at the young pink haired girl that sat across from him, this was his 3 third girl, at the half hour he got a break. So after this girl he got a 15 minute break, then was back to the girls. From what he got from her, she was 20, living with her family while she studied law at the local university, and was hoping to get into law school. She loved cats, and the color pink, thus why she died her hair that color. She also loved to sing and perform and was on her university drama team. She had two older brother and twin younger sisters, she loved to go go-care racing and wish she could paint all the beauties there was in the world. She would be a perfect for a girlfriend, except for the pink hair, Kurama didn't think his mother would think well of the home dye job.

"So what are you studying?" this broke him from his thoughts.

"Right now I'm in med school" he answered with a cool smile.

She giggled with a blush "I love Doctors" she shot out "I mean, I love how they choose to save people, it's a wonderful thing" she covered with a chuckle.

Kurama rolled his eyes, _Koenma is probably laughing at me right now. _

* * *

"So in here" I mused with a smirk after reading the sign _Speed Dating tonight_

"Yup" she laughed then flew into my hood so no one would be-able to see her. I shrugged then pushed opened the door, _This should be fun_

* * *

Kurama slugged back his beer, he wasn't a big drinker, but tonight, well lets just say drinking made it easier to get through the millions of girls that wanted to sit at his table.

* * *

I looked around, there was 10 tables in a circle, all with guys sitting at them, behind me was a gaggle of girls with number on their shirts, or lack of shirt on some. I shrugged and walked towards the bar, I needed a drink, I was dieing of thirst.

"There you are" My arm got grabbed, I turned my head ready to give the jerk hell. "Get in line, your way pass late" A woman in her mid 30's stressed while sticking a number on me then pushing me into the gaggle of girls.

"What the?" I question when someone suddenly took off my coat, all the girls looked at me like I have 10 heads. "What?" I stressed back while crossing my arms.

* * *

Kurama leaned back in his chair whishing that his demonic blood didn't brake down the alcohol as fast as it did, he really wanted to be drunk right now.

"Alright, round two, girls please go to your tables" the host announced while she rang a bell. He sighed again then slug back the rest of his beer.

* * *

I looked at my number, 10, great I got the last table. I moved towards the host, there was the clock, it was silver and looked to have a red tint to it, like the metal was hot. The numbers inside where gold and shimmered in the light. It looked important, how do you just lose something like that.

"This way" she caught me with a grin, then pointed me towards my table.

* * *

Kurama sat up, his fourth date was a little late, maybe she's not going to come at all, and he would be-able to go home. In a perfect world that is. He closed his eyes and sighed _This is way to stupid for my liking_ he shook his head _Her voice is always there_

"Excuse me, may I sit down?" His eyes snapped opened, his heart seem to stop at the voice. To his surprise and disappointment, it wasn't the girl haunting his heart, but a odd girl with deep blue hair that was half pulled up in a bun, while the rest fell perfectly at her shoulders, golden cat like eyes gazed at him, and almost shimmered in the light.

"Yes, please do" he answered while she sat down with a rather annoyance look on her pretty face. She then crossed her arms and huffed.

"This is way to stupid for my liking" Kurama was shocked at her words and her voice. _But it can't be, she dead, I was there, I see it, I felt it. _

"Something wrong pretty boy?" She stated in a bored like way while looking at her nails.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked still a little shocked.

The girl grinned and looked up at him with her gold eyes. "Anyone you want me to be"

* * *

"Not good" Koenma muttered rubbing his temples.

"What's not good" Botan asked walking into his office, a bundle of papers in her hands.

"Kurama is talking with Kodie" the papers hit the floor, Botan starred at the large screen. "She can't remember him, not yet." he stated pointing at the screen. "This could ruin everything" he added in a huff.

"I don't understand, she doesn't remember him at all?" Botan suddenly asked picking up the papers.

"No, it's part of her test" he stated folding his hands together "and part of her punishment" he added glancing back at the screen.


	5. Locked Pain

_**Caged Memories  
Locked Pain**_**  
Chapter 4  
By: **_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**- "**_Finally I look into your eyes, I see your pain, but what I see back in my heart is a pain that pulls at the bars and chins that has lock away all my love for you; all I can do is, cry._**" -**

**Note: sorry for the long waits, I have been sick and working long days, I just have no energy these days, but don't worry I will try my best to create this story for you all. And please review, I got lots for the last one and would love to see more… Thanks again.. Enjoy.**

--

Lilly picked out from under the hood, she gasped when she saw Kodie speaking with a very shocked Kurama. _Damn it, didn't except him to be here, this could ruin everything_ She then glance over at the clock _it's the time clock alright, now if I can only get Kodie away from the fox_

--

I shrugged and played along with the game, but there was a strange puling at my heart, something is telling me I met this man before, I just can't remember where. Was it in my old life, no I would have remember, wouldn't I? Then again, I am going though this borrowed time thing, could they have kept some of my memories locked up, and hidden form me?

I felt a tugged at my foot, I blinked and looked down "Lilly?" I quickly put my hand over my mouth.

"Lilly? Is that your name?" he asked while I simply shook my head in reply.

"I'm Shuichi" he stopped then took my hand in his "Please if you may, where are you from, you remind me of a girl I use to know" his voice was sad and I could sense heart broken deep in his words. Am I right, have some of my memories been taken away from me?

I could feel my face heat up, "I" I started as something seem to trigger in my mind, it was a world, just one world. _Kurama_ I quickly took my hand away from his while a sudden pain shot though my head. Alone with Lilly clawing at my feet. "Excuse me" I rust out just as the timer went off.

I rushed passed the host and out the door, I managed to duck into a allay. Pain flowed though my head, and though my heart, the word was red in my mind. I shook my head trying to get rid of it, something was telling me to was okay to remember, then something was also telling my it wasn't time yet, the time wasn't right.

"Oh Kodie" I heard Lilly soft voice that seem to sooth my pain, the name vanished like I never remember it, and now I was left wondering why I was here in the first place.

"Are you okay?" I opened my eyes and saw a very worried Lilly.

"What was that?" I wondered remembering the pain, but not what cause the pain.

"I don't know, but we have to get that clock back, if you failed to notice, the time line in there is messed up" she pointed to a digital clock out on the sidewalk. It read 1:30am, in there I was sure it read 11:45pm.

I shook my head "Okay, lets get this damn thing, and get the hell out of here" I stood up ready to unleash my own time power.

"Be careful, your powers could case a backlash effect, that could kill you, again" she stated sitting on my shoulder.

"What ever" I muttered walking back to the café. "Dieing isn't all that bad" I mutter walking through the door.

--

Kurama shook his head, that was not Kodie, it couldn't be, and he knew it. _Why after two years, why is my mind being pleaded with thoughts and likeness of her? _He tried to listen to his next date, she was a red head like himself with big brown bright eyes, she was a second year college student, studying history. Very pretty, and soft spoken, and seems to come off as a very nice person, someone he would love to get to know, as a friend.

The timer went off, he smile at her and thanked her for the talk, then he felt it, there was a strange energy in the air. It look at his watch, it was 10 minutes before midnight, he looked at the golden clock at sat at the front of the room, it read the same time. He then looked outside, all seem normal, that is until the air around the window dipped and sprawled, it was only for a second but, wasn't unnoticed by his demonic eyes. _This space has been alter, _his eye then drifted back to the clock, and that's when he saw the strange red aura that it was giving off.

"Hello" his eyes snapped back to the girl that was now sitting with him, a pretty curly black hair girl with baby blue eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you sit down" he took her hand gently kissed it "Forgive my rudeness" he smoothly covered while flashing her his smile. A light blush came to her cheeks, he could hear her heart start to pound. _That clock, could it be the legendary time clock that was suppose to have gone missing over a 1000 years ago. _

Wind cause his hair to flutter as the door opened, he looked up just as the girl who he believe was called Lilly walked back in, she looked rather annoyed and determined. He also notice a small purple kitten sitting on her shoulder. "Excuse me" he stated standing up, _Something isn't adding up_

_--_

_Okay just take the cock and walk out with out anyone seeing you,_ I mutter to myself, cha, like that would every happen. "Lilly, cover me" I whispered, she gave a small purr then jumped off my shoulder. And if you wondering, cover me is code name for create a distraction. 3-2- and.. "OH MY GOD!!" I giggled as plates started crashing, the girls where screaming, the host was yelling at the people to get the cat, wait no, filthy cat. Well, time to get the clock while the place is in a upheaval.

I smirk as I jumped over the bar, the clock was giving off a strange aura, is was different from the ring. I reached for the clock, but stopped, very strange, I couldn't feel the power, but it's there, I can see it, as strange as that sounds.

"Hey!" I spun around and to my amazement the host was standing there looking quite annoyed with me.

"What are you doing!" big red eyes glared at me.

Wait "Red" I muttered _remember that sometimes the item can posses the possessor. _"Just perfect" I added while I turned around and grabbed the clock, I head the host jump, so I jumped high, the host crashed into the back shelves while I jumped a little to high causing me to smacked my head off the ceiling. "son of a.." I sword just as I landed on the bar, the clock under my right arm while I rubber my now throbbing head with the other. "Bitch" I swore again looking at my hand checking for blood. I hate how you hit your head and it always feels like it's bleeding, when it's not.

"Who exactly are you?" I spun around at Shuichi voice, his green eyes glaring at him, I shook off a shiver while I leaned back on my right foot and lifted the clock up so he could see.

"This doesn't belong here, just taking it back to the rightful owner" I winked at him just as I felt the air changed, I could actually see the power leave the host and fly back into the clock, guess all she needed was a good knock on the head. The room seem to get a little brighter as the time for this space was restored.

"Well looks like my job is done, Lilly!" I called just as she jumped up to my shoulder sill in her cat form. He looked at the cat then at me, I know the question on his lips. "Right not my name, and if your wondering" I jumped down and walked towards him and looked into his green eyes. "I don't have one" I snapped my fingers, time stopped. "It worked" I state in shock.

"Good job, now lets go before your luck runs out" she hissed at me. I shrugged then walked passes Shuichi, I gave him one last look before disappearing into the night.

--

Kurama blinked, she was gone, he then looked around the room, and notice that the clock on the back wall read 1:30am, he sighed. _Mother is going to drown me with questions _He looked back at the door, the girls image still fresh in his mind.

--

"Damn it she locked the window" I hissed jumping back on the tree branch outside my window.

"I'll go in a unlock it, you stay here" Lilly ordered while giving me a look.

I shrugged "What, where am I possibly going to go?" I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back on my left foot, awaiting for her answer.

"With you anything is possible" she muttered as she flew towards the house.

"Right" I hissed back while I looked up at the sky "what ever you say"

--

Lilly landed on the balcony, there she changed into her cat form and pranced over to the balcony door, to her luck it was opened and unlocked. Thinking nothing of it she pounced into the house. It was dark and warm, the TV was still on and she hear faint snores from the arm chair. She didn't have to look to know it was Yusuke.

_Kayko must have gotten mad at him again. _She giggled while as passed and wasted no time running up the stairs and towards Gin's room.

--

I let out a sigh, something about to night wasn't settling well with me. I fell very sad a depressed, and lonely. "'Maybe that's why I'm all emotional" I wonder out loud as a small purring hiss caught my ear. "Good to go" I whispered jumping form the branch towards the window, I watched as Lilly moved back as I landed on the ledge.

"Good to go" she purred back. I hopped through the window and into the room, making sure to close and lock the window behind me.

I sighed while I slid my backpack off my shoulders "Here you go" I stated turned around and opening it, Lilly puffed into her angel form and smiled at me.

"Just five more to go" she chirped as she flew over to me.

"Just five more" I repeated back at her while I took out the clock and tossed it in the air, Lilly snapped her fingers, at the moment the clock glowed and shirked into the glowing small ball of light. I moved my arm so my wrest face the light, the one with my watch on it. Lilly blew at the light, in a flicked so fast blinking would miss the movement it flew into my watch. The light was gone, and so was this night.

"Time to rest" she stated turning her head towards Gin.

I sighed a heavy sigh "what ever" I closed my eyes the last thing I heard was a snapping sound.

--

Lilly watched Kobie flicked away in a light mist, a mist that flouted towards Gin, as it reached her body it stopped and slowly flouted into her. Gin took in a deep breath and stirred, Lilly changed back into her cat form.

Gin slowly rolled over and sighed a faint whisper on her lips "Kurama" her voice was soft and heart broken, not so soft that Lilly's cat ears missed, she sighed as her ears dropped with guilt, her eyes fading back to a sadden memory.

--

"_She isn't aloud to love?" Lilly asked in shock._

"_No, we are breaking rules to do this, and in order to make this as unnoticeable as we can, she can not love, she can not have contact with her old friends, with her old life." Came the motherly angel. _

"_Is there any other way?" Lilly pleaded. _

"_There is a split way" answered the angel. Lilly gave her a look. "We give her two personalities, one with memories and one without, but all memories of her pass love affair will be locked up until she is finished her task, and he comes through with the deal." _

"_Is that alright" Lilly wondered._

"_It breaks my heart to say but It's the only way." _

_--_

"So how did it go?" Yusuke asked while slapping his red headed friend on the back. Green eyes glared at him rather hard, "I'll take that as a no"

"Something strange happened" Kurama suddenly stated, Yusuke gave him a side look.

"Oh, like?" Yusuke teased, Kurama through his friend another glare, telling him this was not the time to be fooling around.

"There was a girl with blue hair and golden eyes, she looked identical to Kodie, despite her hair color and eyes, her voice was the same, and most of all her, attitude." Yusuke stopped and starred at his close friend. Kurama turned to face him, "I know, I don't really believe it myself, but that's not the strangest part." he added turning back around. "She somehow knew about an old and very valuable item, I had once looked for it myself as Yoko."

Yusuke didn't know what to say, "Item?" was his only response to Kurama rant.

"It's a time clock, it has the power to stop time, and alter the time that is in a closed space, such as the café I was at last night." he started to walk again, passer byers where giving them looks.

"Time clock?" Yusuke wonder while catching up with his friend. "So your saying that this time clock was in the café you where in last night, and that girl came in asking about it." Yusuke added not trying to hide his confusion.

"Sort of, you got the first part right, she didn't so much ask for it, but took it, saying that she was returning it to it's owner." Kurama stopped at the lights.

"I see, and no one stopped her" Yusuke wonder stopping next to him.

"She just disappeared" he answered looking up at the morning sky. It was Sunday, and his day off, Yusuke had the day off as well and they where going to meet at Kuwabara's house to discuss the strange energy signals that have been appearing lately.

Yusuke gave his friend a look "Just disappeared? Demon?" he asked as the walking light appeared.

Kurama stepped off the curb, he stuffed his hands into his pockets while looking back over his shoulder. "Just disappeared."

--

**Next Time On Caged Memories. **

**Kurama starts having drams about Kodie, and about her death. **

**Gin starts to remember things about her past. **

**Kodie's moods swings get worst and almost gets found out by the gang.**

**Kayko asks Botan about Kodie and her sprit. **

**--**

_**5 Items lets, and time is running out, will Kodie and Lilly retrieve them in time or will Kodie be forever lost. Kepp reading and find out…….**_

_**REVIEW!! Please -- Puppy Dog Eyes-- please!!**_


	6. Sudden Change

**Caged Memories**_**  
Sudden Change  
**_**Chapter 5  
By: **_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

_--_

--

**- "**_I wish I could see what it is I was missing when I still remember you_**" -**

--

--

-

**Note: Hey there thanks for the reviews, Here is your next chapter enjoy. **

**--**

"Is this right" Gin wonder holding up her notebook. Kayko glace up from her work and took the notebook, she quickly glanced it over and smiled.

"Amazing, it's all right, and on the first try, I think you're a natural at science and math" Kayko mused with bright eyes.

Gin smiled back her as a light blush came across her face "It just came to me, like I did it before." She glance down at the chemistry book and touched the pages. Kayko smiled and handed back her notebook, then a thought hit her.

"I'll be right back" she hurried up from her place on the floor and rushed into her room, leaving a very confused Gin behind.

--

"Just disappeared?" Botan question after haring Kurama story.

"That's correct, and what confuses me even more is the fact that I didn't since any sprit or demonic energy from her" He added running his hand through his long red hair.

"But she didn't' attack you either" Kuwabara cut in while stuffing his face with cookies.

"No, she seemed almost happy and light hearted" he answered trying to profile the strange girl.

"But you also machined that she looked a lot like Kodie." Yusuke cut in as he took the plate of cookies from Kuwabara.

"Hey, give those back" he hollered jumping up, Yusuke stuck out his tong.

"That's right, but as you all know she.." he stopped, it was still to painful to say so casually. The room turned grim from the painful memory.

"Yusuke was dead not once but twice" Hiei cut in matter-of-factly.

All heads turned to him "Are you saying that there is a possibly that she's back form the dead?" Botan started to get a little worried _This isn't good at all, they can't know, not yet. I'm going to have to relay a message back to Lilly somehow._

"I'm not implying anything" he coldly answered "Just thinking out loud" he added before flickering away.

Their eyes shifted towards Kurama who had a distance look in his deep green eyes. Botan bit her nails and swore under her breath_. Shit, this is not good at all._

_--_

"I knew it" Kayko stated after looking over the questions she had given Gin just a few minutes ago. It was questions Kodie had made up when they where preparing for the competition. "Lets test you with something else" she added talking out her university books.

"So this is good then?" Gin wondered while she watched Kayko stack up books on the table.

"Very good, if I'm right you can challenge the entrance exam, and get in with no problems." Kayko smiled while she took down the first text book. "Lets test your English" she started opening the book.

Gin look at her with confused eyes "What exam am I challenging?"

"University entrance exam" She stated turning the book towards Gin "That way you can choose anything you want to be"

Gin took the book her eyes skimmed it over "I don't understand, what do I want to be?" she stated looking at the foreign language.

"Well, in the world today you need a job to make money, you need money to live, it's a endless cycle. But you first need to go to school to learn about a area where you excel and get a job." Kayko explained.

Gin nodded her head "I understand now, so in order for me to get back on my feet, as you been saying, I must first learn about a job, and get one." She looked at the book and read the first line with ease.

"_To my eyes I see a wonderful sigh, a light form a garden in the mist of my despair," _Kayko clapped. "That was wonderful and very well spoken" she mused talking down another book. "Lets try your stills at creative writing.

--

Kurama put is baby brother down to sleep, his mother had to run out to do some shopping, his step father was at work and the step brother was at school, leaving him with the twins for most of the day. He check his sisters crib, she was still sound asleep, he smiled at her tiny form, so gentle so pure. A sigh escaped his lips while her turned from the crib as memories of another girl that was also very kind and pure flashed into his mind.

He suppressed his grief and pick up his text book, he had a test tomorrow, and even though he knew he did not need to study, it was a distraction from other more painful things that had been plaguing his mind as of late.

He pushed back his long hair as he sat down in the off white arm chair that sat in the corner of the baby's room. His mother told him that this was the same chair she use to sit in with him as a baby. He smile at the thought and opened his thick medical book.

--

Hiei flicked from the window, his mind too was bother with the memory of the girl. It was a death unneeded, and a death he probably started. But he knew his theory was right, he matched her sent from that day to the girl that was found, it was faint but it was there. Kurama was to overwhelmed with grief and personal problems that his mind didn't even notice out side of the looks. Their now demon friend can be proof of what he was thinking, people don't always stay dead.

--

_He caught her and lower her to the dusty floor. Her sword at her side, her eyes where her color, with flaks of gold and silver dancing in them. Her hair was still long and blue, the power was still running though her and still killing her. __"__Kodie?__"__ he question hoping she was still with him, she smile which give a light to his hope. _

_. __"__Why__…__ why did you do that?__"__ she looked into his deep green eyes, he was holding back tears, but she could see his heart break. __"__I__…__. __"__you could have moved__"__ he stressed placing his hand on her cheek, he was warm, she was growing colder by the second. _

"_Sorry__"__ she whispered her eyes where getting heavy __"__it was__…__ the only.. Way__"__ she struggled out, she was to weak to tell them the truth. She could see it, she could see a beautiful warm white light. So she smiled, and moved her free hand, she wanted to touch him, she wanted to feel his warmth one last time. __"__I wish..__"__ she struggled reaching for him, he grabbed her hand and placed it on his cheek,. __"__I wish.. I__…__I..__"__ she took a sharp breath from the burning pain, from the hated power, that was still running through her._

"_I wish__…__that.. I.. could..__"__ she took another breath.. __"__tell.. All.. In__…__ heart..__"__ she tensed __"__love you__"__ she managed to get out. Her hand went limp, her eyes went dull as her lost tears fell from her lifeless eyes. _

"_Kodie!… KODIE!!" _

_--_

Kurama snapped opened his eyes, his book went flaying to the floor, the impact was loud and woke the sleeping babies. Their screams filled the air, Kurama took in a breath, and looked at his hands, it was like he could still smell the blood on his hands. He shook his head and gripped his hand into fist. _This is getting out of hand._

_--_

Kayko snuck into the kitchen while Gin wrote her paper, Kayko's mind was working over time and something about Gin's sudden smartness seemed a little strange to her. "You called" Botan smiled flouting in on her ore.

"I have a question for you" Kayko stated grabbed onto Botan ore. "You would tell me if somehow Kodie's spirit was reborn, right?"

Botan froze, _how could she possibly know, is Gin remembering this early? _She swallowed hard "Of course" Kayko burned her eyeing in to hers then let the ore go.

"Why do you ask?" Botan put out there hoping the worry in her voice didn't show through.

"It's just" She started looking back at the kitchen door, know Gin was behind there working her heart out. "Gin, she's like a copy of Kodie, not so much in attitude but, smarts." Kayko sighed "Don't you get what I'm saying?" Kayko added trying to clear the confusion away from Botan's face.

"So your saying is that she reminds you of Kodie" Botan finally answered. Kayko looked down with a sigh.

"Maybe"

--

Kurama picked of his food, his mind was still fresh with the dream he had that day. "Something wrong" Yusuke asked in-between breaths from scaring down his food.

"Just not that hungry" he answered placing down his chopsticks.

"When are the girls going to be here?" Kuwabara asked taking a slug of his beer.

Yusuke looked at his watch "In like 10 minutes" he then looked back over at Kurama and notice the heart break that was lingering in his dull green eyes.

--

--

"It's going to be so nice to eat lunch with everyone again" Yukina smiled

"Yea" Kayko mused smiling back.

Gin also smiled as a purple flash caught the corner of her eyes, she stopped and looked, to her surprise it was "Lilly?" she question as she watched the purple kitten disappeared into a ally way,

--

Lilly's ear twitched _I can feel it, there is a item near by, it's going to be hard to get Kodie away from her friends. _

--

"Gin?" Kayo asked looking back at her.

"Hum?" she answered starting to walk again "Sorry I thought I saw something" she answered catching up with her friends.

Kayko smiled and looked back to where Gin was starring, she didn't seen anything but there was just something bothering her today.

--

Lilly jumped from building to building, following Kodie and the girls, she could feel the next item very clearly, she stopped and looked up at the sky the wind was cold that day, and they only had 5 months left and 5 items left to collect.

She looked down over the edge of the building and watched as Kodie and the girls walked into a small restaurant. She sighed and decided what she was going to do. _Kodie is so going to kill me. _

_--_

"So what do you want?" Botan asked Gin as they look at their menus, Gun scrunched up her nose and looked over the menu.

"I'm not to sure what any of this stuff is" she answered placing down the menu. Yusuke gave a chuckle. "Don't worry I don't either"

Kayko gave him a look but not before giving a small laugh. Kurama wasn't saying much his mind was on other things, but that didn't stop him from glancing up at Gin once in a while. She was very innocent and kind, and was a very cute girl. He looked out the window his mind clouded, not only with Kodie's death but with the mess his birth father got him into, he had five month to win a girls heart and get married. Or he would be force to marry a girl he has never met, and will probably never love.

"Excuse me" Gin announced "Bathroom" she added shyly getting up from table.

--

Gin washed her hands and let out a sigh, she didn't know why but just looking at Shuichi with suck sad eyes made her heart ache for him. She flicked the water off her hands then turning on the hand drier. "Mewo" she blinked then looked down. "Lilly" her voice was shocked. "What are you doing here?" she question bending down and picking up the kitten.

"What are…" she stopped when Lilly's eye's started to glow silver.

--

It was like I woke up from a strange dream, I shook my head then notice that I had Lilly in my hands. "What the…." I started dropping her then looking in the mirror. "What the hell!!" I shouted not see my middle of the back dark hair, but long silver hair and deep, and I mean deep blue eyes. I was in a off the shoulder light pink sweater with a nice flowing knee high white skirt and some 2 inch white sandals like heels, not my look at all. I looked down at Lilly. "what the hell is going on?" I stressed pointed at myself "why am I in this, why is my hair silver, why the hell am I in her body!?" I was getting a annoyed, maybe more annoyed then I needed to be.

"Calm down and listen" there was a poof of smoke and Lilly was once again in her angel form.

"I'm listening, but hurry up before my patented gets the better of me" I stressed pushing back the silver hair, I forgot how annoying long hair was.

"There is a item near by, I think it's the crystal rose of the gods, it was said to posses the power to make any two people who it touches fall in love, and it gives good fortune to those already in love."

I looked at her and shook my head. "Do I want to know?"

"No, I think that one should never be spoken of" she stated a little annoyed her self. "That item was never suppose to leave Aphrodite hands." She then sighed and pulled out a timer. "I know you don't have your belt on, and I forgot to tell you that I can bring you into a conscious like state in Gin's body, but it's only for a hour, so we have to hurry."

I blinked "Damn it, can't this just wait till later?" I asked glancing back in the mirror, I puffed out my cheeks, then a thought hit me. "Where are we?"

Lilly looked down a bit a avoided my eyes "We, I mean you, I mean Gin," I sighed

"Get on with it."

"Well your at a restaurant with the gang, and well…" "Hey Gin" it was Botan, I quickly hit Lilly down into the garbage can. I put my hands behind my back and smiled.

"Botan, what brings you here" stupid question I know, but hey, I'm I a jam.

"I came to check on you, is everything alright?" she question looking me over.

"I'm fine, just, a, a little sick" I faked trying to get out of this dinner.

"Really, you don't look sick." she started then she walked towards me and placed her hand on my forehead. "And you don't have a fever" I sighed and pushed her off.

"Cause I'm better now, let's get this over with and go" I hissed and stormed out of the bathroom.

--

Botan blinked "what was that?" she then shook her head.

"Botan?" Lilly question flying out of the trash.

"Lilly" she started taking a piece of tissue off her wings. "What are you doing here?"

Lilly shook her head "There is a item near by, I think it's in the crystal store just up the rode from here."

Botan blinked "So that was Kodie not Gin then" she stopped "Shit, we can't have her talking with the others" Botan rushed to leave.

"Wait, I need your help" Lilly hurried out, Botan stopped and looked back.

"That store is closed now, and they where moving things out of it when I passed by, we need to get her there now. She only has a hour, that's why I couldn't wait till after midnight" Lilly landed on the counter. "This is messed up"

Botan nodded her head "leave it all to me" she then disappeared out the door.

"Why does that make me feel uneasy?".

--

**My My, what's going to happen, Kodie is in control of Gin's body, Botan's says she has it under control. What going to happen? I see only bad things in the future…lol…jk.. Your just going to have to keep reading. … PLEASE REVIEW!!BIG BIG PUPPY DOG EYES!!**


	7. What a Mess

**Caged Memories**_**  
What a Mess!**_**  
Chapter 6****  
By: **_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

--

--

--

**- "**_So close to you, yet so far are we from what we use to be, will we ever get back the time that was stolen from us?_**" -**

--

--

-

**Note: Thank you all for the reviews, It makes me happy and it makes the chapters come faster. So I hope you enjoy this next one. **

**--**

"Sooo, Gin, remember anything yet?" Kuwabara stupidly ask me, I glared at him and crossed my arms. I really didn't want to speak all that much, from what I gather Gin is quite soft spoken, even more then me.

"Kuwabara!" Botan stressed slapping him in the back of the head, "That's no way to treat her" she added punching him in the jaw. Stars filled his eye as he few into Yukina chest, she madly blushed and didn't have a clue what to do, I put my hand to my mouth and held back my laughter. This was sure getting interesting, and as much as I would love to stay and watch this love fest, I really need to get away from these people and get the item before it's to late.

I can actually feel its energy, it's not to far from here, if only I could sneak away for just 20 minutes.

"What's going on here" came a very angry deep voice, I know I hear it before. I looked and it was that guy Yusuke was talking to that time I was eavesdropping, I mean spying on, I mean, ah damn, any ways.

He doesn't look all that please that Kuwabara is in Yukina's chest, I wonder if that's his girlfriend or something like that. He looks like he's about to go postal on the poor boy.

"Hiei" Yusuke greeted trying to ease the murderous tension.

"What the hell is that dope doing?" he stressed pointing at the humorous scene.

"I believe his trying to get lucky" I cut in matter a factly. Everyone snapped their eyes on me, it suddenly got quite uncomfortable. "What?" I asked with a shrug.

"Ahaha" Botan started to laugh as she pulled Kuwabara out of Yukina's chest. "Gin was reading a comso today, she probably took this the wrong way." she then shook the daze out of Kuwabara hoping to bring him back to earth.

Yukina still had a heavy blush on her cheeks as she great Hiei, who just crossed him arms and probably void to kill Kuwabara in his sleep. I on the other had gave myself a metal slap, I really needed to keep my mouth shut.

"Soo" Botan started once Kuwabara had come back to himself. "I need some air, Gin would you like to join me" she quickly got up.

"Here you go" come the water, he was very, how would you out it, yummy, could I have him instead?… just kidding.

Botan had a blank look on her face as she sat back down and mumbled something that I couldn't quit catch. The waiter placed what looked to be chicken in front of me and a glass of red wine, I really hate red wine, could we have some germen white wine please?

"Is everything alright?" Kayko asked touching my hand.

I looked at her and smiled, it's been so long since I have sat with everyone, and I really don't want this to end. But that isn't my luck, stupid items and that borrowed time crap. Thinking about it makes me so, so, "Damn it all" I swore, I quickly through my hand to my mouth, again I got looks from everyone, especially that Shuichi guy, what are the odds that he was friends with my friends and it kind of makes me wonder why he was at a speed dating event in the first place.

Oh and I can't leave out that he's starring me down right now with those deep green eyes of his. They kind of make me melt, okay snap out of it. "Excuse me, I need some air" I blurted out as I bolted from the table.

--

Yusuke looked at the place where Gin was sitting "Did anyone else find that strange?"

Kayko looked over at Botan, who just gave a shrug and "She did say she was feeling a little ill earlier."

"I'll go check on her" Kurama started as he started to get up form the table, Botan quickly shot out her arm stopping him in place.

"he, he… why don't you let me do that." she pushed Kurama back down in his seat and quickly moved towards the door.

"Not so fast" Kayko stated grabbed onto her arm, "I'll go with you" she demanded placing her napkin on the table.

Botan gave her a nervous look "No that's fine, I can handle it"

"What's there to handle?" Kayko glared at her with suspicion in her eyes.

Botan gave a nervous laugh "Oh nothing, I just thought since I knew she was ill that I would be the one to go check on her."

"That's not a very good answer, are you handing something from us." Kayko eyed her as her grip tighten on the girls arm.

"Umm, no" she answered started to sweat.

"Botan I know when your lying" Kayko added glaring at her.

"Hey guys" Yusuke cut in getting a sharp look from Kayko. "Hate to break this up, but Kurama already left."

_Oh for the love of the gods. _Botan pulled her arm away from Kayko and ran to the door, where she literally through herself at Kurama knocking him over. _Hurry up Kodie, I can't keep this up forever. _

_--_

I took in the air and looked around, I can feel the item, it's was moving, ah damn it. "About time" came Lilly's voice as she landed on my shoulder.

"Sorry I couldn't just get up and leave you know" I added batting her off my shoulder.

"EEP" she cried as she flew into a flower pot. "Damn it Kodie" she hissed brushing the dirt off her shoulders.

"Okay let do this, and get Gin back to normal before someone comes looking for me" I added crossing my arms over my chest and began to walk towards the item.

--

"Botan what is wrong with you?" Kayko hissed pulling her off Kurama.

Kurama stood up and brushed himself off and glared at the blue haired girl. "It's almost like your trying to keep us from Gin" he stated crossing his arms.

"Umm. AA…" she started a little uneasy. _Kodie hurry up, before I say something I'll regret later. _

_--_

Lucky for me Lilly found a ball cap, so being me I stuffed my hair under it, can't have them throwing poor Gin in jail now can I.

"Its in that truck" she whispered as we hid in a alleyway across the street.

"And how am I suppose to get it?" I hissed back a little annoyed.

"Leave it to me" she mused with a smiled as she puffed into her cat form, I on the other hand don't feel to great about this.

--

"Answer me Botan, what are you hiding" Kayko hissed confronting poor Botan.

Botan through her hands in front of her "I'm not hiding anything, really you guys, I just want to see how Gin is doing"

Kurama eyed her "Then why did you attack me?"

She gave him a nervous grin "I just wanted to go with you and I tripped." He gave her a hard look still not believe her.

Hiei had a growing smirk on his face, it was time to put his too since into this mess.

--

I blinked at the scene, Lilly had actually bit the driver, who now was chasing her, in the process she knocked down the other buddy who dropped what looked to be a very expensive crystal angel. Really didn't think she had it in her.

Well might as well take the chance while the two movers chased Lilly behind the store.

--

"So do you believe me now Fox" Hiei stated in his cold voice.

Kurama looked at his friend "Believe what Hiei?" he really didn't want to play is minds games right now.

"And I thought you where smart." Hiei hissed a little annoyed. "The girl, from what I gather she isn't as de.." "Sorry about that" came Gin's sweet voice as she re-entered the restaurant, she blinked "Why are all of you in the lobby?" she wondered walking over to Kurama and Botan, her confused deep eyes looking at them for answers.

"Well you left so suddenly, we were all worried about you" Botan answered looking in her eyes trying to see if it was Kodie or not.

"Oh, forgive me" she stated with a bow of her head. "I wasn't feeling all that well, I felt like I was going faint." she answered in a forgiving tone. "I didn't mean to worry you all" she added dipping her head up.

Kurama looked her over, it was Gin all right, her sweet voice, confused eyes, gentle nature. He sighed and touched her cheek, she looked at him and blushed "Its alright, how about we return to our meal?" she smiled at him.

"Okay."

--

Lilly panted as she leaned agents the brick wall, she was back in her angel form and had the ball cap by her feet. "That Kodie, she going to get use killed" she stated looking at her pendent. "Just 4 more to go, I just hope they come as fast as the other three." she shook her head and flew up into the air, she was going to check in with Koenma and tell him that everything almost came undone.

--

Kurama sat back in his chair, it was almost dark now and his mother was getting ready to put the twins down for the night. He glance at the picture of Kodie, his heart seem to sink at the sight of her smiling face. He sat there, and thought long and hard and finally he made up his mind. Without a word he rose from his seat and went to the picture, he gently picked up as a single tear ran down his face.

"Time to let you go" he whispered, he then opened his desk dour and place the picture face down and locked away his last memories of her from their heartbreaking past.

--

**Looks like Kodie was saved once again, pure dumb luck and good timing.. Lol… and has Kurama really giving up on Kodie? Has he finally come to terms with her death.. If he only knew right. ****Keep reading and find out if this is the end for Kodie and Kurama or not. **

**PLEASE REVIEW…. BIG BIG BIG PUPPY DOG EYES.**

**And don't forget to check out my wed sight, it's still being updated but I put some nice pics of Kurama and Kodie up there. Just take out the spaces. http: / / shadowsoftheheart. piczo. com/ ?c r 7**


	8. Time is Passing

**Caged Memories**

_**Time is passing.**_

**Chapter 7 **

**By: **_ShadowsOfTheHeart _

**- "**_So this is it? Can't you even believe that the impossible is possible?_**" - **

**Note: I know I was suppose to have this out on Friday, got a little busy. Well I got thrown on a last minute sail and only got back yesterday, sorry about that. Here is your next chapter, and thank you Shadowess88 for the great reviews and also to DreamerYuri as well. Enjoy… **

* * *

**-- **

"This isn't good" Koenma stated after reading over Lilly's report. "Has she remembered anything a bout him?" he asked placing down the blue folder.

"No, well not really" she mumbled playing with her long purple hair.

"Not really?" he question slitting his eyes at her. "What happened Lilly?" he added pushing back the folder.

"Well, the other night after we came back form a job, I put her back in her day form and she mumbled Kurama in her sleep, I don't know what it means, but maybe she dreams about him, or someone like him?" She answered in a thinking like fashion.

"I see" Koenma sighed as he placed his chin in his hand. "Five more, do you believe that five months will be enough time?"

"I don't know?" she answered in a low voice "but I won't let anything happen to her" she looked at Koenma with determination in her eyes.

"Your not the only one" he answered looking at the screen passed Lilly, "Your not the only one."

--

"Shuichi dear" called his mother from the other room, Kurama placed down his book.

"Yes mother" he called back pushing back his long red hair, he had only been home a few minutes, class got out early today.

"I'm going to the mall, the twins need more dippers and cloths, could you start dinner for me?" she asked walking into the study.

"That would be no problem mother" he answered with a smile.

"Oh and I was talking with Kayko yesterday, I asked her and Yusuke over for dinner, and I believe their new friend Gin will be joining us as well, I don't believe I told you yesterday." she stated butting up her jacked.

He looked up at her "No you didn't, but that's alright, I'll set some extras places" he answered while he got up he took his mothers scarf off the back on the arm chair and placed it around her neck. "Be careful the walkways are slippery."

She smiled and thanked him "Oh and Shuichi" she called just as she got to the door. "how has your girlfriend hunt been going?"

Kurama twitched and added another thing to his list of things mother's should never say or do. "unsuccessful" was his answer.

She smiled at him. "Don't worry, you'll find her" she then walked out the door. Kurama sighed a sad sighed and flopped back down in his chair.

_I already did, the problem is she's dead. _

_--_

"And we have to go because?" Yusuke muttered while Kayko button his shirt.

"Because Shiori asked us" she mused with a slight smirk.

"Is that all?" he muttered taking her hands and looking her in the eyes.

"Sure is, now fix your hair, I'm going to go check on Gin" she lightly tapped him on the cheek. before turning and leaving the room.

--

Lilly purred in Gin's lap while Gin brushed out her long silver hair. Her mind was clouded from a few nights ago, when she and the others went out to dinner. She can't remember how she got outside, or why everyone was looking at her funny. It was like she black out for 20 minutes and did things she would normally never do. All she can remember is going to the ladies room then feeling a bit sick, then she was outside.

She placed down the brush and sighed _I wonder what's going on with me?_ she picked up her dark pink lip stick. She was also having strange dreams, dreams of her in a boarding school, she could never see the people around her. But there was always a pair of deep green eyes, always looking at her, always smiling at her, always loving her.

She shook her head _stop being silly_ she scolded herself as she ran her hand over Lilly.

"Gin honey, are you ready?" Kayko called as she walked into the room. Gin smiled and put lilly on the floor, she turned and smiled at Kayko.

"Isn't this dress a little to fancy?" Gin asked with a blush while Kayko smiled at the red kneed high off the shoulder dress that she and Lynn picked out.

"It's perfect" she mused walking towards her "It looks good with your hair" she added brushing a stray hair out of Gin face.

"I guess" Gin muttered shyly as she glance back at the mirror.

Kayko smirked _Yusuke should have told be earlier that Kurama was looking for a girlfriend, Gin is perfect for him. A beautiful smart woman with no memory, all alone with no one to look out to her. Kurama the heart broken heart throb, cover in shadows from his dead lover_ _just looking for someone to help mend his broken heart. Awww.. This is so romantic. _

Gin gave the starry eyed Kayko a tap on the shoulder "Are you alright?"

Kayko shook her head and blushed "Sorry, kind got lost there for a second" Gin just smiled and put her hands behind her back. At the moment Kayko took a step back and almost cried _She looks Kodie, Kodie with silver hair and blue eyes. But Kodie… _

"Kayko?" Gin asked with worry.

"I'm okay" she quickly answered snapping out of her dazed like state.

"Okay, humm" she started walking over to Kayko "why aren't you in anything fancy?"

Kayko fell over _she' s starting to sound like Kodie too. _

_--_

"I'm right aren't I?" Hiei stated more then asked.

Koenma didn't say anything, what was there to say, even if he lied Hiei would call him on it. "You are" he finally answered.

Hiei smirked then asked the question that has been bothering him since she died. "Why her?"

"She has the blood line, it was the only way" Koenma answered with a sigh.

"So you set her up to be killed, so your wouldn't get caught" Hiei hissed with annoyance.

"I brought her back didn't I" he snapped in anger.

"Hn, two years later and by giving her a task that she could fail, then what? Kill her again, I'm not the only one who's been asking question, what if the fox finds out what you did? You'll have more then Yusuke to worry about." Hiei turned and looked at the screen behind him. "I can't assess her?" he question with a little hesitation, he was not one to help people out of his own free will.

"No, she has a helper, and it's agents the rules." Koenma answered with down cased eyes.

"What are the rules?" Hiei hissed annoyed, he was getting no where with his discovery.

"She is not to have contact with her old life, so far that rule has been bent. She is not to have help other then the guide that has been provided for her, and most of all she can not remember her past love, it will cause such a rush of pain it could break the seal on her powers." Koenma closed a folder on his desk.

"So I was right the fist time" Hiei stated turning back around.

"Yes and no, when Tskui died Kodie's mother sealed that power into her, hoping that the blood line would keep it locked up, but it did cause some side effects, such as Kodie's high IQ, her advance skills in sports, and her unnatural eye color." Koenma stopped and looked at Hiei. "I'm sure you already had that figured out"

Hiei smirked "Kurama did as well but convinced himself he was just overreacting."

"Hiei you are not to tell anyone of this, she has five months left, and I believe she can do it." Koenma ordered

"Hn. What ever" he turned to leave

"Do not help her" Koenma stressed, Hiei stopped and glance back.

"I had no intention to" and with that he flickered away. Koenma sighed a heavy sighed, as he feared as more and more time passes Gin was acting more like Kodie and the gang was getting suspicious. But he knew he didn't have to worry about Hiei, out of all of them Hiei knew her the less. So there was no reason for him to help her.

"That could have went better" Botan stated appeared on her or.

"What is it?" Koenma snapped annoyed.

"Touchy" Botan muttered "Here" she stated tossed a stack of papers on her desk. "Brig gave out, those are the files of the dead, have fun" she stuck out her tong then vanished.

Koenma looked at the papers and sighed "I have to start being nicer to her"

--

"Dinner was great Mrs. Minamino" Gin mused with a gentle smile.

"My aren't you sweet" Shiori mused in a voice not of her own, she has been like that ever since she returned home from the mall. Kurama isn't sure what was wrong but he didn't want to take the chance of her finding out who and what he really was. Yusuke has notice it as well and he didn't want to take a chance at anything, Gin and Kayko on the other hand have no idea in the change.

"Please sit and wait for desert" she smiled a eerily smile as she rose and left for the kitchen.

"Your mother is very nice Shuichi." Gin smiled as she pushed back a piece of her long silver hair.

He returned her smile, but his eyes where on the kitchen door, something was wrong with his mother and god help the bastard that did it to her.

--

Lilly pitched on the eve of Kurama house, Kodie belt in her tiny hands. "I can't believe that item showed up so soon, damn it"

"Didn't think angels swore" she jumped at the deep voice and quickly turned around.

"Hiei" she breathed out "what are.." she stopped and quickly turned her head.

"Hn.. The fox asked me over for dinner, but something felt off." he started while he looked up at the stars. "There is a dark present here" he added glancing at the belt that Lilly held in her tiny hands. "I take it the you're her helper" he suddenly though in. Lilly eye grew wide with shock, but didn't say anything. "Hn, don't worry I'm not here to intervene." his voice seem to go softer, but not so much that could have been picked up by a normal person.

"Hiei, I…" she started but stopped "thank you" she quickly added just as he flickered away.

_It is forbidden!!_

_PLEASE UNDERSTAND I …. _

Lilly shook her head _this is not the time for that, I have to get this to Kodie_ _before it's to late. _

_--_

Gin snapped her eyes to the window, she didn't know why but she got the sudden urge to go outside. She looked at the ice cream in front of her, it was starting to melt, _how long have I been spacing out?.. _"Gin honey, you okay?" Kayko voice brought her gaze back towards her table.

"Yea I'm fine, just a little tired, may I step outside for a bit?" her voice seem to deepen at the last part, saying it more like a demand then a sweet question.

"Umm… I don't mind, oh Shuichi why don't you go with her, show her your rose garden." Kayko cute it rather slyly. Yusuke had shot her a small look but soon smiled, he couldn't blame her for not know what was going on.

Kurama sighed, there was no way out of it, he glance at his mother who smiled and pointed towards the door. "Gin if you don't mind of course" he smoothly asked as he stood up.

She smiled a slyly smile at him "No I don't" it was strange, he looked back at his mother, the strange orao that was around her before was gone. She smiled at him her motherly smile and twitched her head telling him to get moving.

He stood as Gin started to walk for the door. _What is going on here. _

_--_

Lilly watched as the two walked into the rose garden, she watched as Gin walked over to the pound and picked up a rose piddle, she watched as Kurama watched her, he was memorized, like he was seeing true beauty for the first time.

Lilly sighed and looked at the belt, and she know what was going on. _the pin is in Gin's hair, his mother must have slipped it on her without her knowing. _

_--_

"So beautiful" Kurama muttered as he watched Gin blow the piddle back into the water.

"You think so" came Hiei voice, Kurama shot him a glare.

"When did it matte what I thought?" he through back a little annoyed.

"Just saying, your mother, there is something wrong with her" he suddenly stated, Kurama eyes snapped towards the house, then he felt it a surge of energy. At the moment he was glade that his step father was out with his brother and the twins.

He looked back at Gin, unaware of anything, so kind and pure, she looked like a angle standing there looking to the stars. "Watch Gin" he rushed out as he ran back inside the house. Hiei waited a few minutes before looking up at the sakura tree.

"You can change her now" he bluntly stated.

Lilly flew down from the tree in a huff. "You are not to help!"

He smirked "I didn't intend to, the fox's human mother is in pain" and with that he flicked away. She huffed and glance over at Gin, she puffed into her cat form and ran at her.

--

Yusuke stood in front of Kayko, while Shiori stood in fornt of them with a knife in her working hands. "Mrs. Minamino it's us Yusuke and Kayko, Shuichi's friends, please calm down I don't want to hurt you." _I don't want Kurama to kill me. _

"Mother stop!" Kurama stressed stepping in front of his friends.

She smirked and rose the knife. _I don't understand she was fine when I felt, what the hell is going on here. _

"Oh just great" came the smooth voice of Kodie in her disguised form. "Did you really think you'd get me with this pin?" she added just as Kurama snapped his eyes over in her direction.

"What pin? What's going on?" he stressed at the blue haired mystery who tossed a gold hair pin in the air, she caught it with ease.

"Twin hair pins, one silver on gold, said to hold a great deal of rage in them. The story goes that they belonged to a set of twins, who where both in love with the same person. He played them both until they found out and turned agents each other. All their hate and rage went into the pins when they died, it has been said that those who wore them would obtain the same rage and hate as the fighting twins. Lucky for me, its power has no effect, but that woman on the other had, if you don't restrain her and get that pin, she will go on never ending rampage, hunting for the twin that betrayed her." Kodie looked passed Kurama and to her friends, friends that she didn't want to get hurt.

"So" she removed her gaze and looked at the red headed demon "what are you going to do?" she then placed the pin in her hair and looked at Shiori, she really didn't want to hurt that woman that seemed so important to the red head.

His eyes turned angry as he watched the blue hair girl in font of him, then he looked at his poor mother, taken by a old hate. He sighed "I'll restrain her, you get the pin, then I want you to answer some question."

Kodie shrugged "Sure" was her only answer.

Kurama sighed again and turned to his mother, he was not going to use his demonic powers, he was going to do this as Shuichi, her son. He walked slowly towards her, she took a step back and hissed at him. It broke his heart, but it had to be done. He jumped and grabbed her arms, in one quick movement she was pinned to was wall, the knife on the floor, she struggled and hissed at him and swore in a forgotten language. "Now!" he stressed, she was there in a second, her hand quickly ran though Shiori's hair, and in that second she had the pin, and in that second Kurama caught her sent. Shock flooded over him as his mother went lips in his arms. "K-Kodie" he blurted out. She looked at him and smirked. "She's dead" was her only answered as she snapped her fingers.

--

Time stopped and I let out a sigh, that was close, but I don't understand why he knew my name. But I don't have any time for that, I have to get these pins to Lilly, her magic will only last a few more minutes and then, will I don't want to think about then.

I quickly ran for the back door, I stopped but before I left I just have to looked back, I know I shouldn't but, I did, I looked back at him, at his shocked face, at the woman her held in his arms. Something wet hit my cheek, to my shock I placed my hand here and felt the wetness of my tear. I turned and ran, this was to much, to much, something is messing and I think I know what.

--

He blinked and she was gone "What was that?" Kayko asked a little shaken "and where's Gin?" she added in a panic. Kurama shook his head just as Yusuke came over to him.

"Was that the girl?" he asked as Kurama rose with his mother in his arms.

"Yes, that was her" was his answered while he walked over to the couch to place his mother down.

"I have to say, I think your where right" was his answered while Kayko went off to look for Gin.

--

Hiei leaned agents the sakura tree where Gin was sleeping peacefully at the base. Lilly was gone off to give a report to Koenma and he had a feeling that he was going to be called in font of the young prince with in the morning.

He looked up at the stars and sigh

_I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do, I can never lay foot on earth, or the demon word again. _

_Run away_

_I wish I could but I would be killed_

He shook his head and glared at the heavens _And you wonder why I'm the way that I am. _

"Hiei?" He snapped his eyes down and say Yusuke mate. "Hn, the fox asked me to watch her" he flicked away. Kayko just shrugged and ran over to Gin and smiled. _I don't know what I would have done if she was in there. _

_--_

Lilly took in a breath as she landed on Gins bed _I wasn't suppose to be seen, not by him, I wasn't suppose to come back, I was banished. _

Tears streamed down her tiny face, she looked at her hands. "So stupid, how could I ever think.." she burrier her head in her hands and cried all the tears she has been keeping for the last 50 years.

--

**Wow what a chapter I hope it was worth the wait.. So what is going to happen, Is Kurama starting to have feelings for Gin, and Kodie has she figured out what has happened. And what's the story on Lilly and Hiei?? **

**Your just going to have to wait and see.. Till next time….. Please review. Blink Blink Super Big Puppy Dog Eyes. Blink Blink**


	9. Memories of the Past

**Caged Memories**_**  
Memories of the Past**_**  
Chapter 8****  
By: **_ShadowsOfTheHeart _

**- " **_How many more times do I have to scream before I'm finally heard?_** " - **

**Note: Here is your next Chapter, and thanks for the reviews everyone.. .… **

**--**

_She ran, oh did she ever run, form what was a mystery in its self. But she ran, her long black silver like hair flowing behind her, her dark eyes hidden in the shadows of the forest. She was screaming in pain, silver tears ran down her cheeks, burning her skin making it turn from a smooth milky pale to red and puffy. _

_Shaking her head was she went, so much pain so much sorrow. What was she running from, what monster has dug its way into this beauty heart and shatter it. Though she screams they are not heard, they will never be heard, not by ears, her screams are from the heart, only one person can here that scream. _

_She stopped, her hair flower around here, she was at a cliff, her eyes still hidden in the shadows of her forest. Again she let out a heart breaking scream, but nothing was heard, her tears now flowed like a river. Never ending, never soothing. She crumbled to her kneed, she scream and scream, she was hitting the ground now, blood covered her hands, hands that where once so warm and loving. She grabbed her head and held it tight, still scream, still crying, still….. _

_--_

He shot up from his bed, sweat cover his body. Cold and damp he through back the covers and went to the window where he through it open letting cool night air and the warm moon light sooth his heart. His breath was raged and broken, his trout hurt, it felt like he was the one screaming. It was like all the pain that the beauty was throwing out was now capture in his already broken heart.

"So much pain" her mutter looking up at the stars, he ran his hand though his long red hair and sighed. "What does it al mean?"

_Kodie are you in pain? _

--

It was a cool night, it was April, two months have passed and only one other items has shown up, it will be May soon and I still need Three more, and I have a feeling they are not going to be as easy to capture as the others.

Lilly told me not to worry, but how can I not, after seeing Kayko and others again, I don't want to lose that warmth again I don't want to lose everything again.

I have been thinking lately and I just can't seem to understand why there are some things letf out In my memory. I remember the boarding school, but I can't remember someone, I can't see his face or remember his name, but I remember that use to dislike him, and use to fight with him. I remember something about dressing up so I could fool him. But that person, that important person, I can never see his face, when I know he's smiling at me, or smirk at me, or just laughing at me.

I had a dream the other night, I was running, I was running away from the doom that will befall me if I don't complete this mission. I was screaming, but no one could hear me. But I could hear a voice, they wanted to know why I was in pain. I didn't know myself, but it was like I couldn't feel what I was screaming about. But I ran, I ran away until I couldn't run anymore.

It was strange it was like I could feel someone else watching that dream with me. Looking at my hands now it's like I can see, smell, and even taste the blood that once covered them. "What was the meaning all it all?" I had to say it out loud, I needed to hear my voice. I don't know why but lately I feel like I'm loosing who I use to be, like Gin, my other self, is talking over. They all love her, and I think he loves her, my important person loves her.

But she's me, we are the same person, "aren't we?."

--

Lilly flew over the roof tops of the house below, she had left Kodie alone, the girl looked like she needed sometime to think things though, and Lilly knew she had no right to stop her.

_The dominant one will take over in the end_

"Oh Kodie, I wish I could help you with this" she was worried and confused as she landed in the large cheery tree that will soon be in bloom.

"Help her with what?" she jumped and the voice but crossed her arms and kept her eyes on the city lights.

"It has nothing to do with you Hiei" she was cold but broken.

"Hn, you looked troubled" he answered keeping his distance in the shadows.

"That's because, she is in pain and I can't help her!" Lilly snapped and buried her hands in her head. "I don't want to lose Kodie in the end, that woman is not her" she was crying now, she couldn't hold back her tears, or keep anything from him.

"The woman, as in Gin?" he question still keeping his distance. _You can no longer touch me. _

"Yes, that image of the heart she use to have, but that is only half her heart, not her true heart that Is being buried by lies and betrayal." her knees gave out, he had to stop himself from going to her. She was not the same being he once loved.

"Her true heart?" His only question, this is something he will have to confront the young prince about.

"Trapper with in one of the items, it went there when she died, that is why she is the only one who can retrieve the items. But it will only be there from another two months, and so far we have not found It. If we don't Kodie was rally die and ten there will be no way to bring her back. Gin will turn into a evil so great it will take move then what we have to stop her" She rose to her feel and whipped her tears.

"Wasn't that form created by the angel who sent you here?" It was a new voice and Lilly sighed and turned to the Blue haired fairy guide.

"No, it was created when Kodie "_died_" " Lilly pushed back her hair and sighed again as more tears streamed down her face. "Kodie was never suppose to die that day she was suppose to live, but something happened when the seal on power that her grandmother gave so long ago broke, it somehow split Kodie's heart into Gin and the girl who I call Kodie, Her light and Dark side, but Gin is not the light, though she looks like it. The girl I have with me is the light, while Gin is the dark." Lilly fluttered her wings and caught a feather.

"Now I understand why the sent is different on Gin" Hiei mutter as he recalled his first encounter with her.

"Does Kodie know this?" Botan asked flying next to the small angel.

"No, but she knows something isn't right, Gin is growing more powerful as she become closer to Kurama. We have to stop it, she is not who he loves, a love that wasn't even suppose to be broken." She was angry now as she flew into the air. "Do not repeat what I told you, Botan I'm counting on you" her eyes linger on Hiei before she vanished in a flash of light.

"Was that really Lilly?" Botan asked looking up at the stars.

"Yea and now, they are both in great pain and in danger of loosing themselves."

--

Gin brushed out her long silver hair, she was feel more living lately and she wanted to spend more time with Shuichi. She felt a connection with him. She also noticed that Lilly had been missing since yesterday "I hope she is alright" she wonder as she continued to brush out her long hair. Her eyes then harden as she recalled the dream she had the other night, but it was it wasn't her dream, her pain, but someone like her someone connected to her.

"I will not lose" she breather out placing down her brush. "I will not be capture inside that cold place every again"

--

"Okay, sounds like fun" Kayko hung up the phone and ran into the room. "Yusuke, I'm going to the mall with the girls, I'm talking Gin with me so I'll call you when I'm about to come home" she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"And I have no say in this?" he mutter placing his arms behind his head.

"Nope" She grinned while she ran off to find Gin.

Yusuke sighed a she left and clicked back on his commentator. "So what did you want to tell me about Kodie?"

--

Lilly landed in a near by tree and watch the girls as they laughed and shopped. Then she felt it, it was the "Memory Mirror" she gasped as she flew towards Gin and turning into her cat from just as the girls passed and alleyway. Lilly jumped her an in no less then a second Kodie stood before her looking confused.

"Lilly what the fuck" she screamed looking rather pissed with the tiny angel.

"An Item, in the park, the Memory Mirror, we have to get it before someone else picks it up, it's not something for humans to be messing with, now change."

--

"Where did Gin go?" Lynn asked looking back over she shoulder.

"Good question" Kayko asked looking at Botan.

"What?" Botan stressed looking around "I don't know where she went, maybe she had to go to the bathroom"

"True, but for some reason I don't believe you"

--

"There" Lilly shouter pointing to a waterfall.

"Was that always there?" I asked looking are the park where I have trained for the last 4 months.

"No, but there use to be on there many years ago, that is the power of the memory Mirror, it can make any memory reappear for a short a mouth of time. But" she stated flying over to the clear water fall, "Watch" she passed through it with out a single drop getting on her. "It's only a illusion"

I nodded my head and jumped right into the water, like she said it was nor wet or cold, so I walked though it all until I found the gold flower shaper Mirror. I reached for it, and felt it's warmth, a warmth that was long lost to me.

--

Lilly stood back and let the Mirror take her away into the land of memories. _Please let this work_

--

_**Where Am I? It's so dark and cold.. What's going on. **_

"_Hey Kodie!!__"_

_I opened one eye and looked down from the tree I was lid in. Kayko was looking up at me with something in her eyes. I sighed then rolled until I was off the breach, I did a little flip before I hit the ground, my knees buckled under the extra weigh. I just brushed it off as I stood. _

"_That was cool__"__ this was Lynn. _

"_No biggy, usually there__'__s water under me though__"__ I mumbled as I turned to the girls. _

_**What is this, it's like I can't control my body**_

"_Well, anyways, here__"__ Kayko mused as she handed me a letter of a sort. I looked at her as I took the bluish pink thing. __"__What is it?__"_

"_It__'__s a invite of some sort__"__ Kayko stated __"__I got it from Shuichi__"__ she added with a smile_

"_**Shuichi, who's that?" **_

"_My, isn't that a childish thing to say" came a smooth voice for the red head on the ground. _

"_And who asked you?" I through back as his green eyes bored into mine. I got a funny feeling in my gut "Have we met before?" I asked as he stood up, He was a little over 6'f, me being only 5'2 had to tile my head so I could look up a him. _

_He also wore the boys uniform, but unlike Yusuke his shirt tucked in and his blazer properly done up, but he had his tie just a tab loose. His long red hair gave him a girlish look, but not to girly, he was, okay he was drop dead gorgeous. I can't lie here. _

"_Why yes, at the young geniuses science and math competition, about 10 years ago." he answered looking down at me. _

_I eyed him, then it click "You're the bastard who pushed me in the pound" I yelled as I pointed at him. _

_**Who are you? Why can't I remember you? **_

"_Kodie?__"__ he question hoping I was still with him, I smile which give a light to his hope. _

"_Why__…__ why did you do that?__"__ I looked into Re__'__s deep green eyes, he was holding back tears, but I could see the heart break. __"__I__…__. __"__you could have moved__"__ he stressed placing his hand on my cheek, he was warm, I was growing colder by the second. _

_**Is this how I died, in the arms of my important person?**_

"_Sorry__"__ I whispered my eyes where getting heavy __"__it was__…__ the only.. Way__"__ I struggled out, I was to weak to tell them the truth. I could see it, I could see a beautiful warm white light. I smiled, I moved my free hand, I wanted to touch him, I wanted to feel his warmth. __"__I wish..__"__ I struggled reaching for him, he grabbed my hand and placed it on his cheek, like he read my mind. __"__I wish.. I__…__I..__"__ I took a sharp breath from the burning pain, from the hated power, that was still running through me. __"__Don__'__t speak, we__'__ll call a doctor, or something__"__ Lynn stressed, I could hear the tears in her worlds. _

"_I wish__…__that.. I.. could..__"__ I took another breath.. __"__tell.. All.. In__…__ heart..__"__ I tensed __"__love you__"__ I managed to get out, the puling was getting stronger, the pain was getting worst, the cold was flowing over my like a cold winters storm. __"__Goodbye__"__ I whispered, I closed my eyes and let the warm light take me._

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!… **_

**--**

I grabbed the mirror and through myself out of the light, away from the memories that have been taken from me. The waterfall disappeared, the light form the mirror went out and so did the light of my memories. "Kodie?" I slumped to the ground and held up the mirror for her to see and a slight smile came to my lips.

"I won't lose" I whispered as the faint traces of my memories stayed with me and the warmth I felt in the. "I won't"

"Oh Kodie"

--

"Gin where did you go?" Gin looked tired and pale.

"I thought I say Lilly in the park, sorry for making you worried" she answered without hesitation.

"I'm sure she'll come home" Kayko answered placing arm around the silver haired girl.

"Yea, how about some ice cream" Lynn stated with glee.

Gin pushed Kayko away and walked ahead "I don't want any, I'll be going home now" she stated walking away with out a word to the others.

Kayko looked at Lynn who shrugged. "She's probably tried from looking for Lilly" Kayko nodded her head and looked back at Botan who had a thinking expression on her face. _I wonder what she knows? _

Botan sighed and smiled at Kayko who was looking at her intensely. _Oh my, Looks like Kodie is fighting back, good thing I found that Mirror the other day. _

--

**And that's he end for chapter 8... More information in there, I wonder wants going to happen, just two more items left and time is running out. …..**

**Please Grant me with your reviews… -- Blink-- Blink-- Mega Big Puppy God Eyes…Blink-- Blink-- **


	10. Fighting For …

**Caged Memories**_**  
Fighting For …**_**  
Chapter 9****  
By: **_ShadowsOfTheHeart _

**- " **_It's time to take back what is mine. _**" -**

**Note: That you for all the great reviews, and here is your next chapter. **

**--**

"So What's going to happen now?" Yusuke mutter after reading over the file that Koenma gave him.

"I don't know, this wasn't something I planned on happening" the young prince answered his eyes downcast.

"We aren't to tell the fox" Yusuke turned to his friend not surprised that he was here. "How long have you known?" he asked the demon lord.

"Just before we found her" he answered in a steady strong tone.

"So where you part of the plan?" His red eyes where dangerous now.

"No, I didn't know she was going to die" Yusuke answered handing him the file he just finished reading. "I didn't know it was going to turn out like this" he added looking away, hurt that he couldn't save a important friend.

"She is starting to lose her fight" he through out closing the file and tossing it back at the Sprit World prince.

"I'm aware" he answered taking the filing and placing it back in his desk.

"Is there anything we can do?" Yusuke cute in, he wasn't going to lose her a second time.

"We have already taken the necessary steps, you know the rules, you are not to help her" Koenma rose from his chair a slight smirk on his face. "But that doesn't mean you can't help her guide"

--

He took the picture and place it on her desk, her face was smiling back at him, her heart shinning with love and mystic. _I guess I can't put you away, I will fine you, These events are not random. _

_--_

"So many people want you back" her lavender eyes watched the precious silver heart shaped pendent that dangled on the silver chine inside a clear glass casing. The sun's light made it shine like the stars, the red stone in the center of the heart pendent would reflect the light as its movement caught the sun's pure light. She touch the outside of the glass casing with her soft girl hands and traced out line of the pendent letting her golden curls fall over her face. She sighed but it was not a sigh of anything else but evil. "But I won't let them have you, you belong to me, you can't have him anymore" she whispered letting a twisted smirk cross her soft ruby lips.

"Miss your car is ready" this was the voice of one of her oldest maid. This maid was the one who raised her and cared for her in the place of her deceased mother and workaholic father. The maid was named Cilie, she had kind green eyes with crows feet in the corners, showering her age. Her lips where soft and pink with only a few cracks in them. Her hair was pulled back into a loos bun, it was once a soft pink but now it was greying in her old age. Cilie never asked why the young girl acted so strangely around the necklace, and she never asked why the young miss refused to be in the same place as her father.

The young blond moved away from the casing but still she kept her hands on it, more out of ownership then protection. "Alright, lock this room when I leave, no one is to enter when I'm not here, understood?" her voice was dark and strong.

"Understood Miss" Cilie gave a bow and left the room waiting to complete her task.

"Just two more months, can you make it in time?" she whispered to the object as she ran her hand over the top of the casing as she left the room. "Can you make it my little kitten?" she laughed a cold dark laugh as she closed the room door. Leaving only the silver chain and pendent's beauty to fill the room.

--

Gin ran her hand though her hair, she was feeling down today, more out a lak of energy then anything else. Even since the other day, even since Lilly jumped on her and she woke up in the park. She remember the words the echoed in her ears as she awoke. "_I won't lose, I won't" _She knew who's voice it was, and she knew she wasn't going to win this fight as easily as she first predicted. "I won't lose either Kodie" she whispered walking to her window letting the cool spring air flow over her. "It's my time to live, you had your chance" she grabbed a blossom as it fluttered into the window. "We'll see who's stronger" she whispered crushing the blossom as a rush of wind blew passed her.

--

"Is there anything you want for dinner?" Shiori asked her son who was reading out on the bench that sat on the back deck. He was enjoying the spring air and the light flow of the wind. This was his favourite season.

"No, anything is fine" he smiled up at her while closing his book.

"Are you sure?" She asked tilting her head in a cute fashion.

"Yes mother, anything you make is fine" he answered again as the wind played with her long deep brown hair. Her light blue summer dress rushing as the wind passed.

She smiled at him a warm smile before returning back into the house. He could only smile back at her, but deep down he knew she was worried about him, and he wished that he could just tell her everything about him without him worrying about her reaction.

He reopened his book and gazed at the lettering under the picture of a old double edge sword. It's hilt was of gold and silver intertwined, on it' blade was a symbols in a language that has been long forgotten. It was sword with no name, but I did at one point own one. It has been said that the symbols on the swords reads its name. It appeared on earth thounds of years ago and on one knows where it came from.

Sine the first encounter with the blue haired woman that reminded him so much of his lose love, Kurama has been looking up rear and mysterious items. After reading many up on many books, this sword caught his eye. In his days as Yohko he heard many storied about this sword, and how much power one would gain if they so happen to possess the great sword.

He tapped his finger on the book, as the spring wing played with his long red hair. _Could this be of interest to her? _He wanted to know more about the blue haired girl, _her sent, it was similar to Kodie's, more so then Gin's. Could they be connected? _He closed his green eyes and sighed, how much he want to be right, how much did he want to just wake up and see her smiling at him telling him this was all just a nightmare. _Why does it feels like I'm the only one in the dark_

--

The night came fast not to fast for Kodie as she sat in the tall sakura tree that was hidden deep with in the park forest. Her dark yet silver speckled eyes scanned the stars while her mind was off in thought, she was trying to hold onto the memories that the mirror gave her only a few weeks ago, May was almost over and she still needed two more items. So far Lilly has told her nothing about the other two, and she had a sneaking feeling that these last two will be a battle werethery of a action movie.

She smirked at how her mood was improving and how it was easier for her to change into herself again, like in the "beginning" she whispered taking her gaze away from the stars and to her hands. The image of her important person vanished as soon as she was thrown out of the light. She somehow remember his warmth and love, and most of all, she remember his eyes. Somehow, she doesn't know how, but she managed to keep the memory of his deep green eyes. The eye's that held so much mystery, history, and knowledge. The eye's that soften when they use to look at her, laugh at her, and just pain love her.

She smiled that smile the smile that only appears when a girl is in love. A sad sigh fell from her lips as she closed her eyes and listen, just to the sounds of the woods around her. She was alive again, and she was going to keep it that way. "Just two more" she whispered leaning her head back. "Then I can see you"

--

Kurama sat up in his bed and went to the window, no matter much he wanted to sleep, his mind did not want to shut down and give into the world of dreams. "She's out there" he mutter looking out over the darken land. "I can almost feel her" he added as the cool spring air flowed over him.

"Shuichi? Are you alright" he turned only to find his mother standing in the doorway, she had one of the twins in her arms. "Sorry if I startled you, Sakura seems to have a little fever, it's not bad but she can't seem to fall asleep." She rubbed the small child's back and kissed the top of her head.

Kurama sighed and walked towards his mother "That's alright mother, I have a important test tomorrow and my mind won't seem to rest." he lightly touched his sisters head. "I can stay up with her, you go get some sleep" he add reaching for the baby.

"I don't want to keep you up if you have a important test tomorrow" she worried placing her free hand on his outstretched arm.

He smiled "No worries mother, the test is in the evening and I don't have any morning classes tomorrow, I'll be fine" he took her hand and kissed it before taking the child from her arms.

"Alright, I do have to get up early tomorrow, your bother has that field trip and your father has that business meeting." she kissed the top of her baby's head. "Don't stay up to late" she whispered to the baby lovingly. "That goes for you as well" she added while pocking him in the forehead, something she use to do many times when he was a child.

"I'll take her for a walk in the park, don't worry, all have Hiei with me as well" he whispered while his mother kissed the child again.

"I use to do that with you, for some reason the wild flower garden in the park always put you at ease" she smiled at him and tap his cheek. "Be careful" was her last words before retreating back to her room.

Kurama cradled the small child in his arms and ran his hand over her forehead. "Just a slight rise in your temperature, nothing to worry about" his tiny sister giggled in his arms while she snuggled closer. "Your going to be a handful" he whispered as he went back to the window letting the cool night arm wash over them.

--

The night was still young, it wasn't even midnight yet, but for me I wanted all the time I could gather. "Can you feel that" I whispered to Lilly while I drifted my eyes towards the cleaning just to the left of the tree I was sitting in.

"It was probably nothing to worry about" she whispered back, she crossed her eyes in doing this. I think she's making fun on me.

"You better have something wrong with your eyes, cause if your making fun, I pluck out your fathers one by one" she glanced at me fixing her eyes in the process, but she didn't removed the goofy grin that was plaster all over her tiny face.

"I was just teasing" she gave a chuckled flew into the air. "And you can't pluck them out if you can't catch me" she flew higher, to high for me to reach.

I shrugged with a sigh "True, but you'll forget sometime, and them. BAMN!" I smacked my fist into my hand to give dramatic effect. She flinched and flew away form me a bit more.

"You wouldn't" she called trying to hid her shaken voice.

"Would I?" I answered back with a teasing smirk.

"I hate you" she though back before flying off, to where, gods knows. I just waved off her comment and went back to my thinking. I just wish I could do some research on these items, so I could just have some a of clue to what I'm looking for. But that would involve other people, and I'm not aloud any help outside of Lilly.

I fiddled with the chain that my mother gave me, this was my lifeline, my hope. I guess this might have the power to restore me, to the real me, when I retrieve all the items back. I let a sigh fall from my lips, and took in the cool spring air. I always loved spring, it always smelled fresh and pure like after the a heavy rain fall.

"Well hello there" I jumped at the voice and looked around, on the ground was a woman with long and I mean touching the ground long orange hair. Here eyes where a red color as the moon light hit them. In her hand she held a sword, it was double edge, and look to be of a old design. I didn't sense anything from her, but something about that sword was bothering me.

"Can I help you?" I just raised a eye brow at her, what else was I suppose to do, I was in a tree.

"I believe you can, for some reason you look like some one that could cause me some trouble." she rose the sword, there I caught the light from the gold and silver intertwined hilt. I didn't move I think I should get some info out her before I start fighting.

"Me causer trouble, how so?" she grinned at me, it was a creepy grin that made the little hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I watch as she gripped the sword.

"Die!"

--

Kurama carefully picked one of the wild rose that grew in the park. It was a small rose but a rose all the same. He placed it under his sisters nose and let her take in Its sweet sent. She giggled and reached for the rose. "You like it?" he whispered while taking the thorns out.

"You spoil her" Hiei mutter watching the scene.

Kurama placed the rose in the child's blanket and just waved off Hiei's comment. "I'm aloud to spoil her" was his answer as he watched the little girl start to relax in his strong arms.

"Hn, you say that now" Hiei muttered as his eyes snapped towards the strange rise in energy. Kurama noticed it as well and before Hiei could move Kurama had shoved his baby sister into Hiei's arms. "Watch her" and was gone.

Hiei stood there a little shocked "Did he just do that?" he mutter to the child who snuggled into his chest and was sleeping soundly. He sighed unsure what to do with the child. "He's going to die for this one"

--

I jumped back avoiding the sharp blade, this chick has been attacking me non stop for the past 10 minutes. And all I can do is avoid her. I even changed into my other form and still nothing had changed. Lilly, I don't even know where she is, I just hope she comes back soon or I'm going to meet a similar death to the first one.

"Ah" I stressed as I jumped into the air just missing the edge of the blade. I flipped back wards and just as I landed I did a back flip again just missed the deadly blade.

--

Kurama ran into the clearing and saw her, saw her avoid the double edge blade, the blade that he was just reading about that day. He was shock to see her twist and turn her body And only just barley missing the deadly sharp blade. Then to his shock and horror she tripped while flipping away from the blade. She was face down and not quick enough. He ran, faster then has ever moved.

He jumped and grabbed her, they rolled hard away from the blade the sound of it's blade hitting the ground was loud and sharp.

Kodie was shock that someone had saved her, she opened her eyes and her heart seem to stop as those green eyes that she has always seen in her dreams peered back at her with worry and warmth.

Kurama searched her eyes looking for something, just anything that will tell him who she really was. He caught her sent, and was not as shock as he was before, it was Kodie's but at the sometime it wasn't. It was like there was something hidden there, something that wasn't suppose to be there. Something that was covering up who she really is.

"Who?" she started still looking into his eyes, she could feel pain start to build up in her heart. Then a flash of silver caught her eyes, she pushed him away, and just managed to flip up and away from the blade.

The earth crumbled and scattered under the blade, her attacks are getting more violent. The earth didn't even settle and the woman through herself at Kodie, Kodie bent back as far as she could, the blade just skimmed passed her nose.

"Damn it" she sword as her hands touched the ground, she though her body weight backwards and did another flip. As her head came up the woman swung the sword, Kodie closed her eyes unlade to dodge.

Kurama push himself off the ground and again through himself at the blue haired girl, he held onto her and held her close as both of them went rolling down the river bank. But the sword had caught the back of his shoulder and he was now bleeding.

Kodie landed hard and hit the back of her head on a rock, she didn't need to feel her head to know she was bleeding. Again the green eyed man had saved her from death. He was heavy on her and his breath was ragged, like he was injured. She rolled and pushed him off, his eyes where closed and in pain. His long red hair flowed around him like a river, he was strongly built it wasn't hard to notice though his white button up caller shirt and jeans.

She sat up an touched her head, there was no blood to her surprise. _That's going to be a nasty bump_ She stood fast and caught the sword between her hands. The red haired man behind her, he hand saved her twice, she wasn't going to let him get hurt anymore for her.

"Seems like your harder to kill then I first thought, I should warn you, this sword is made with a poison blade, if you don't get this sword from me in less them 10 minutes that man will die" She pressed the sword down harder on her, she was so strong, but Kodie didn't sense anything from her, no sprit energy nothing.

"What are you" Kodie stressed out just as her knees begin to buckled under the strength of the woman..

"Nothing you would understand" she hissed as a rush of power ran though the sword, Kodie's knees gave out and hit the ground hard. The woman lifted the sword high and quick. _No I can't die like this, I can't die again. _

Kurama opened his eyes just as he saw the girl crash to her knees under the swords weight, he watched as the woman rose the sword high and the image of that day flashed into his head. _Not again, I can't lose her again_ He moved fast despite the burning pain that was running though his shoulder. "Rose whip" he shoulder unleashing his deadly demonic whip.

He lashed it out and wrapped it around the sword, and did and flip through the air landing on the other side of the woman, he push all his weight into the ground and held the sword, stopping it from taking the life of the girl.

Kodie opened her eyes and saw sword wrapped in what looked to be a whip of some kind, it look familiar to her. "Get her now!" she hear the man shout, she jumped up a little startled.

"How!" she shouted back.

"Cant you stop time!?" Yelled back struggling to keep the woman under control.

"Yea, but it doesn't work all the time!" she stressed annoyed with her own abilities.

"Just try!!" he yelled just as the sword snapped his rose whip, he flew forward from the sudden weight change. The woman laughed and swung the sword at Kodie.

"KODIE!!" Kurama shouted.

She snapped her head up and snapped her fingers. Everything went still, the water the air and the sword. "It work" she whispered, truth is since she stated to lose herself her powers where getting weaker, this was the first time it work in over a month. She shook her head and quickly went to the woman and took the sword form her hands. She knew as soon as she touched it that the sword was the one with all that power. She pushed her powers into her hands so the evil in the sword wouldn't control her.

Then just as she stepped back form the woman, time ran again, "Still not as good" Kodie whispered as the woman screamed, black energy ripped at her body and covered it in a black smoke. When it finally dies down all that was left was a wooden doll.

Kurama fell back onto the ground, his body burned it felt like he was dieing.

Kodie turned to the man that not only saved her once but twice. She remember what the woman told her. She looked the sword over and then she noticed that the hilt was a little lose. She pulled at it and it came off with a pop. She notice that there was a plug at the bottom of the hilt. She rushed over to the man. She placed the rest of the sword beside him and unplugged the hilt. "Drink this" she whispered giving him the gold and silver intertwined hilt.

Kurama looked at her and smiled while taking the hilt from her and taking a sip of the bitter liquid. In seconds the burning feeling in his body vanished and his was feeling better then he has in many years.

"Thank you" he whispered and gave her back the hilt. "I believe this belongs to you, or who ever your collecting these items for" he added looking into her deep golden eyes.

"How do you know" she went on the defensive and backed away form him.

"I just put it all together" he answered standing up while Kodie replaced the hilt back on the sword. He held his hand out to her. She looked at him, then into those green eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked in a low voice, she felt bad for asking, she didn't know why, bit she felt like she should know who this man was.

Kurama was hurt by her words, but didn't show it to the girl sitting in front of him. "Just called me Kurama" he answered as she took his hand. He felt it, a strange energy, it wasn't human or demon.

"What about you?" he asked while pulling her off the ground.

Kodie released her hand once she got her balance. "I don't know" she answered lieing. "At the moment I'm not really sure who or want I am, but I have this mission that I must complete before the 21st of June." she held the sword close to her controlling its energy.

"And your name?" he wonder not wanting the girl to run off by asked to many questions.

"Name, I once had a name, but that was a long time ago, right now just call me Roze." she then snapped her fingers again. She didn't know why she lied to him like that, well it wasn't all lies, but still she just couldn't tell him her name even though she wanted to.

Kurama blinked and she was gone, just like that. "Roze?" he whispered as a cool spring breeze caught his hair and pushed it back over his shoulders.

--

I watched him from a near by tree, he was so beautiful and clam. His eyes, they where the eyes from my dreams. But I can't remember him, is he my important person that I have lost, or was he someone that just looks like him. I'm not sure anymore, but I do know that I only have to retrieve one more item and all off my suffering will end.

--

Kurama walked back to the wild rose garden where he left Hiei and his baby sister. He chuckled when seen Hiei had fallen asleep under a tree with the small child in his arms. He quietly walked over to them and smiled. He smiled at the protective hold that Hiei held on her, and he smiled at the tight grip his sister had on him.

"Definitely a handful"

--

Lilly had watched the whole scene but she couldn't help, she didn't know why but something was holding her back. _Was it just seeing those two together, both longing for answers. So much pain and heartbreak. _

She captured the sword with the rest of the items and had told Kodie how much she was sorry.

"Kodie please" she flew in front of her face.

"Don't call me Kodie anymore" she whispered in a low tone. "I don't fell like Kodie, I don't fell like that girl in those memories." she pushed the fairy away and continued to walk. "From now on just call me Roze."

"Kodie" she whispered as she watch the woman fade away and returned to her other body. "At least I know where your heart is now" she flew into the air towards the heavens, she had a month to find it, and she wasn't going to fail, they where so close.

"You will be Kodie again, Roze, Gin, both of you will live, cause you're both her"

--

**And that was chapter 9, I hope you all enjoyed it. And just a note I wrote this whole chapter while listening to Secondhand Serenade - Fall For You, Aika Hanagawa said that this song reminded her of Kodie and Kurama, so I downloaded it and listen to the lyrics and thought hey she was kind of right. I'm now in love with the song and it gave me more to write about in this story. More twist and turns. **

**And remember -- Super big puppy bog eyes X 100 000-- PLEASE REVIRE. -- BLINK BLINK--**


	11. My Heart?

**Caged Memories**_**  
My Heart?**_**  
Chapter 10****  
By: **_ShadowsOfTheHeart _

**- " **_What is this pain I feel when I look into your eyes? What is this void that has drove me to the break of insanity, why do I feel so lost until I look into those eyes of the person that I hold so dear but can't remember. Why are your green eyes so warm towards me when mine are so cold?_** " -**

**Note: Here is Chapter 10 everyone, thank you for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it's late i got called away with out notice and only got back yesterday, and i leave again tomorrow, and i will also say sorry again cause it's shorter then the other chapters, a lot shorter. And This is the beginning of the end for this story. Enjoy -… **

* * *

**--**

Time was passing fast, and Kodie, Roze, and Gin has only a few more weeks before her final stand will take place.

Will she win or lose everything once more?

--

Kurama let the warm spring soon to be summer air play with his hair. He was seated on a bench just out side of his college, a book in one hand while the other was stretched out along the top on the bench. Girls that passed by longed to be the one that lonely arm was holding. Despite how he looked to passerbyers his minds was not on the book, but rather he was pounding the events the will soon take place. His 21st was in two weeks and he has yet to find a girl to love and marry. But as he knew quite well that wasn't the problem, he has found his girl, she was just currently mixed up with her own mission and duties.

"Umm.. Shuichi, I ah…. Well…" he glance up from his book and broken his thoughts, his green eyes met the frighten blue ones of a pretty little dirty blond girl. He knew her, she was in his chemistry labs. She was kind and gentle, had lots of friends and was quite popular amounts her friends. He didn't like her, he found her boring and just to much of a good girl for him to deal with, clinging you could say.

"Yes Joko-chan" that was what her friends called her, and that was the only name he knew her by. He watched the blush cross her face at the sound of her name, he sighed, he didn't really want to break the heart of such a kind girl, even if he found her boring.

"I was wondering if you would" he closed his book and ready himself for her crying. "be my lab partner" he open his mouth to say no, but stop when the question restored in his brain. He chuckled and watched her face fall.

"Sorry, my lab partner, alright" her face lit up again and she planted herself next to him on the bench. A bold move for someone who was naturally shy towards men.

"Thank you, for a minute there I thought you where going to say no" he glance at her and removed his arm from the bench and stood, his first thoughts where right.

"I see no problem in working with you on lab projects." he opened his book again and read over the text that told the story of a necklace that was said to have been lost in the great wars of the demon world. He heard her sigh and knew he was right.

"So I'll see you in class then" was her reply while he just walked away, he needed to find another place to think. And he didn't want to see her tears.

--

She ran her polished fingernails across the glassing casing she smirked at the scraping sound her nails created agents it. Her lavender eyes sparkled in the afternoon sunlight, eyes that held a evil glint and evil wishes.

"Two weeks left, will they find you? Hummm…." she glance at the locked as it shimmered in the light. "The heart of a angel, and the soul of a devil, power locked away with in your star. Only your light and dark can touch you. But can they fine their heart that I have encased?" her smirked turned into a evil smile, she draped her arms around the glass casing her blond locks slipping over her shoulder while her gazed longenly at the silver locket.

"You won't have him, cause I have your heart" she giggled and traced her finger around the locket. "Your going to be mine, Kodie, once I take him away, and brake your heart. I take you, I'll take everything that's in your heart."

She took her arms away just as the large door to the room opened, Cilie entered the room but didn't moved passed the doorway. "Your father wishes for you to join him for dinner Miss."

She flicked her golden locks over her shoulder and huffed in a snotty way. "I rather not" she moved to the window and let the sunlight wash over her, for a minute she glowed like a angel, but her evil wished soon took over and the light around her dulled.

"Do you dislike the master that much?" Cilie asked taking a step towards the girl.

"It's more like distaste" she answered glancing at the maid, her eyes telling Cilie to stop her movements.

She obeyed and stopped in her placed not far from the door. "What shell I tell him Miss?"

She turned around and smirked "Tell him to go to hell and stay there" she walked towards the maid "Please lock the room, I'm going for a walk there's a bad taste in the air"

--

"Oh Gin you look so cute in that dress" Kayko mused her eye's glittering with joy.

"You sure it's not to much?" she asked talking a look at her back in the mirror, the long golden dress flared at her hips and down to the floor, the top was that of a old fashion corset, not straps, with a simple sweet heart shape around the breasts.

"Not at all, your one of my bride maids, and I want my wedding to be perfect down to the lass piece of lace." she danced over to her wedding dress and glittered with joy. Gin simply watched her a little envious, but it soon passed as she turned her eyes back at the mirror, her eyes seem to darken at the memories that she no longer could call her own. Time was passing fast much fasted then she had first realized. _I have to find the heart before Roze does. _

_--_

"_So have you found a woman to call your bride_?" the voice was amused and dark on the other line, Kurama simply glared at the wall and cleared him mind.

"I have" It was not a lie, but not all true.

"_You have?, then I'll have to meet her right away_" his voice had disbelief in it, Kurama's glared harden while his grip tighten on the phone.

"Is my word not enough?" he kept his voice clam despite his actions.

"_Do not take me for a fool Shuichi, have her ready for your birthday, bring her to my ball, if I'm not convinced that you two are in-fact in love, I will announced your engagement to my daughter." _The line went dead and Kurama sword under his breath at the new practically impassable situation he landed himself into.

--

**More twistes and turned, who is this twisted girl that is obsessed with distroying Kodie and Kurama? How will Kurama got out of him imposable situation? What does Gin have planned for Roze? you just going to have to wate and see... **

**I will try to get teh nect chapter up when i get back, that will be in 2 weeks or so. **

**Thank you aging for reading. **


	12. Inner and Outer Fights

**Caged Memories**_**  
Inner and Outer Fights**_**  
Chapter 11****  
By: **_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**- "**_The only normal people are the ones you haven't met yet_**" -**

_**-Not my quote, read it in a book from college- **_

_**-- **_**Note: Here is your next chapter, I'm actually writing this at work, gave in and brought my laptop.. Hope you enjoy this chapter and tank you for the reviews.**

* * *

**--**

"So what is the last item that I need and where is it?" I mutter watching the night sky. The stars where hidden tonight, even the moon was coved with the blacken thunder clouds.

"I'm not to sure what they call it" I shot her a look over my shoulder, at that moment the wind rustled the leaves of the tree I was in, it was a strange sound, something about it felt off. "Don't give me that look" she huffed not noticing the strange sound hidden with in the moving leaves. "I know what it looks like" I smiled and looked back at the black night sky. As she went on, talking the gesture as a sign to keep talking.

"It's a heart shaped silver pendent with a ruby in the centre of it, and it hangs on a silver intertwined chain. " she then flew over to me and pointed at the gold heart shaped locked that hung around my neck on it's own silver intertwined chain. "It looks almost like yours" she never moved to touched it, just hovered in front of it, her mine was in deep thought like there was more information she wasn't planning on telling me, or just couldn't tell me. Out of pure instinct I grasped the locked in my hand, I felt it's weight and it's power it had over me. This was my life line my everything, with out it I will have no life to protect. This locked was my life, no, it was Kodie's life.

I left the locked go, I felt as it rest back on my neck line, it was warm and cold at the same time, I don't know how that's possible be it was. "so what does it do?" I asked breaking her thought, she looked up at me and shrugged.

"I'm not really to sure, don't look at me like that, no one knows what it does, not even the prince, and no he did lose this one, it was stolen from him during the demon wars." she took in a breath while a leaned closer to her.

"Demon wars?" in all my dealings with the whole being dead, brought back in peaces, and the whole getting powers thing, I have no idea about the demon world. Sure I think Yusuke told me back in that old life I had with them, but I don't really recall him telling me anything useful. Of course if I wasn't kidnapped by my English teacher, possessed, and killed, I probably would have gotten to learn a whole bunch about their world. But that didn't happen now did it, oh well. I let out a sigh and forced myself to listen to Lilly's history lesson.

"The demons wars broke out well human still lived off the land and the barrier was yet to be placed between the worlds." I held up my hand.

"As I recalled from my old life, Yusuke told me that there was no barrier between the worlds, and that there was demons doing patrols around the portal area." she smiled at me and gave a cute shrug.

"He must not have told you his story then, you see that barrier was broken by Yusuke during the battle for king of the demon world. But that's a different story, for now listen to what I have to say about the demon wars." I shrugged and gave her a nod to go on.

"Okay, it was said there was a human woman, a beautiful worrier as some would call her. She started the wars, but it was something she never intended to do. She had fallen in love with one of the demon lords sons. The son was facing death for the laws he had broken before he met the woman. She though herself into the mess and pleaded with the boys father to changed the old laws, she stated that sometimes things just happen by accident. A council was called to decided the boys fate. Five difference races stood, all of high power and long age.

The details of that council are very slim, no one knows what actually happened with in the walls of that room, but outside the walls, a murder of one of the high councillors daughters accoutred. The blame was large and wide, treaties where broken and war broke out over the land, dragging in the human as well. You also know it was the dark ages. But not the same as in the medieval time, but a different dark area just at the turned of the last millennium. " She stopped and took in breath, I blinked wanted to hare more.

"So what does have to do with the pendent?" she waved her hand at me and huffed.

"I'm getting to that, hold on" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at her.

"Go on then" I stated a little annoyed, you don't jut stop a story when it was getting good.

"Okay okay, anyways, as the wars spread the woman in the end sided with the human, and so did her lover. They fought a bloody war, and many where lost on all sides, and finally the prince came down to earth to seal off the demon in their own world for good. That is where he met the woman, and her lover. She was with child at the time, and knew she wouldn't survive the birth. And she was right, a baby girl was born and took the name of Tskui" she held out a hand as the name struck a nerve and a forgotten memory of my death. "The prince gave the demon lords son a choice raised the baby in the human word, and to never return to his home, or leave the child here in the moral world, for she was only half demon and would not survive the unnatural climate the demon world admits." she took in a breath and started her story again.

"He chose to leave the baby with the young prince, and that was the same night the pendent, the one the prince always wore, went messing. The pendent was said to have belonged to the princes mother, the child was given to a human family so after that, where she was raised and fell in love with a demon a high power and rank. There is a story saying that the pendent had appeared one day in the girls room, and was kept by her until she died and was passed on over the years as the wars subsided and the world forgot about the demons. Then one day it just vanished without a trace."

I looked at the locked I wore around my neck and then back at Lilly "so where is it now?"

"I don't know, but before you kill me, I did feel it a few days ago, we sort of. Wait hold on, don't look at me like that. I felt a strange energy from a mansion on the other side of town. I think we should check it out." I pushed myself off the tree and looked at her.

"I have a week to find it, you better be right" I leaned back until I felt myself falling and did a flip before my head had a nice meeting with the ground. My lags buckled under my weight, I swaged with regaining my balance. I straighten out and looked up at her, she hovered in a gazed at the space where I just sat, her thoughts running though her mind, I don't know what it is she isn't telling me, but it's causing her pain, and maybe it's better if I didn't know. For Kodie's sake that is.

--

"So what is it that makes the world want her back, what is it that makes a people fall in lover with her?" a head of blond curs moved across a garden of black roses, roses that shouldn't even be in bloom yet. Her grace was of nothing of a human, it was unnatural, and dark. Her slim hands gently caressed the smooth unnatural peddles, black was not a color for a rose.

"Time is running out" she chuckled, her voice evil and just as unnatural as her black roses. "Can you make it here in time? Can you" she grasped the dark rose in her bony hand "Kodie?"

--

Kurama put his baby sister down to sleep, she was growing fast, and he knew soon he would be talking her and his brother to school, staying up late while they go out with their friends, and standing watch when she has that first date. Kodie flashed into his mind at the moment, he stood fast and when to the window. There was no moon that night, no stars to ease his pain. His birthday was in less then a week, and he had a feeling that there was going to be more going on at that ball then him having to make a dead girl appear.

--

"So this is the place" I stated leaning in the lard pine tree just across the street from the over sized house, it was three stories high and had to be at least a foot ball filed wide, not counting the land it was on, you could get lost in their back yard.

"Yea, be careful Kodie" I shot her a look "Sorry Roze" she muttered looking down. I said nothing she knew how I felt about it, these memories, these feeling, they don't feel like mine, its like I have someone else mind, someone else soul.

"The security is state of the art, and my time powers has it limits, I think we should wait two days, that will give me the time to come up with a plan to get in there, in the mean time, you need to get in there and found put where it is, so I don't loose anymore time" I turned from the house and jumped to the next tree.

"Now?" she called, I stopped and looked back at her.

"That would be good, but tomorrow, in the middle of the day, should be less people around, it'll be a Monday after all." I jumped again this time letting myself slip into a dream like state.

--

Lilly watch as Roze disappeared into a cloud of mist, she was going back to Gin, she was going to formulate a plan. She looked back at the house, as a stinging pain shot though her heart. "It's here" she muttered in disbelief. "her heart, it's here"

--

**What is this? "her heart, it's here" what does that mean? just a week left, and only a few more chapters. I'm sorry this one was also short, but I have big plans for the end of this story. So keep reading and keep reviewing…. Big Puppy dog eyes. ;O.O;**


	13. Her Heart

**Caged Memories**

_**Her Heart**_

**Chapter 12**

**By: **_ShadowsOfTheHeart _

_**- " **__I believe that someday I will find what it is I am lacking and what it is I'm missing, for when I fine it I will finally find my heart__** " - **_

**Note: Hello there sorry for the very long wait, I have been gone away and only got back a few days ago, and my computer crashed and I had to get a new one so I lost my final chapters so I'm in the process of trying to remember what I had written for my final finally, again sorry for the wait here is chapter 12, enjoy.. **

**-----**

_Her heart, it was locked away, it was for her to find when she was ready to remember what she had lost and when it was time to repay what she had taken to be able to walk again on the same earth as her lover. But as always it was not as easy as it sounds, she was in conflict with herself she was fighting to stay in control, for how can one be saved when they don't believe that they are who they really are. _

_So many thoughts like these run though Gin's head, and of course though Roze's, they are the same yet very different, they come from the same person but they believe they are different and are fighting to tack control. _

_This fighting is what will keep them from the heart they need to walk again, to love again, to see what they have missed, and most of all to remember what it was that they have lost. _

Lilly wrote her report, she was to hand it to Koemna, she didn't know why he want such things or why he was making Kodie go though such hardships, she should have never die in the first place. But again that was not for her to decide. Time was running shot for both of them.

---

"So tonight is the night" Yusuke muttered watching his long time friend fiddle with his tie and caller.

"Yes"

"What are you going to do?" the question sounded hollow, for Yusuke knew about Kodie's situation, and it was killing him to keep such a painful secrete from his good friend.

"I don't know" he pulled on his jacket and with a sighed he looked back at his friend "I'm hoping for a merical"

----

"Tonight" her lavender eyes dance with joy "tonight I will have her, I will finally have it in my hands" her glass like hands skimmed across the locket as it dance in the light of the setting sun. "just a few more hours and you will be all mine. Kodie. AH AHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

"Miss Yuri?" came from the door way.

Golden locks flew as she tuned with a hiss on her ruby lips. "What!!"

"Sorry for the intrusion Miss but your father wishes to speak to you before tonight's events." Cilie's gentle voice called from behind the door.

She pulled at her golden locks and sighed "Might as well" she muttered glancing back at the locket once last time "The events have to start somewhere."

---

Gin placed her hands on the desk that Kayko has bought for her, she closed her eyes and took a breath. _You will not get out tonight Roze, I have somewhere I have to be, you will not have this night. _

The pulling was strong and painful, Roze was straining to get out, Gin was placing up a barrier she was determined to keep Roze locked away, even if it costs her their lives.

--

"All the pieces fare starting to fall into place for this final night" Her voice was sweet and kind.

"Yes they are, but at what cost?" another voice just as kind and sweet spoke, long dark hair blowing in a sweet summer like wind.

"I'm not sure, but I believe that if Kodie wakes up and sees what she needs to see then I believe that everything will be fine." flowers of all colures flew around the two angels as they waited the scene unfold before them, a scene that will forever change their daughter's, granddaughters life.

---

"So this is it?" Yusuke muttered crossing his arms over his suit and tie, Kayko stood behind him in a red off the should ball gound, her hair was down in light curls.

"Don't be rude Yusuke, we are here for Shuichi's sake," she hissed hitting him in the back of the head.

"Oww, Kayko" he snapped back with a jump.

Gin only giggled as her long silver hair blew in the light summers wind. Her dress was of gold matching her hair beautifully.

"Shall we" Kurama held out his hand for Gin's, in the end he was going to lie, and search for his lost lover, and he believe that Gin was one of the keys to find her.

Gin blushed and took his arm. "Yes" she whispered shyly.

"Yusuke behave, that means no drinking" they could hear Kayko say as the two lovers reached the door way.

"They sure to love each other." Gin stated with a light blush.

"Yes, and it will seem that they will never change" Kurama answer with a smile and guided Gin into the lard house and to the ball room, this was it, he was now to prove that he was madly in love with Gin and break of this insane marriage proposal.

---

Mr. Tattko entered the ball room dressed in a royal blue suit and tie, he smiled at everyone and greeted the ones that he knew. His eyes scanned the room looking for the one who is to merry his daughter, the one who will not escape him so easily.

"Now before we get started I would like to introduce my daughter, Yuri Tattko" he clapped and moved his body towards the stairs where a young woman dressed in silver fitting dress walk down. Her hair was of golden curls, with lips ruby and deep dusky lavender eyes. She was beautiful, men stopped and looked at her, woman envied her, Kurama glared at her, he did not miss the dark aura that surrounded her, or the evil glint that was hidden in those dusky eyes. Whit gloves graced her long arms, a silver locked on a gold chain graced her neckline, she stopped and bowed to the crowd before walking towards her father.

Gin stopped and took a sharp breath, Roze popped in her mind and held her chest _no you will not come out, I forbid it!!! __**you don't under stand, that is what we need, if not, after tonight there will be no us..!!! **__No there will be no you, I will stay, I know it, now go back to sleep!!!!!_

Gin let out a sharp breath and waved just a bit. "Are you okay?" Kurama had seen her sudden changed in character.

"I'm find, just got a little light headed for a minute." she stated with a smile "I'm fine now" she added talking his arm with a smile.

"I'll get you some water then" he stated with kindness and lightly pushed her off his arm. He left with out another word.

She glared at his back _why, why does he love her and not me, when we are the same person?_

"Hello there" Gin jumped and turned to the sound, it was the woman, Yuri Tattko, again the pulling came to her heart. _No stay away!!!!…, _

"_Hummm" _Yuri wondered after seeing the pain speared across Gin's face. _She's the one alright, fighting to stay in control, how fun. _"Are you alright miss?" Yuri asked with amusement.

"Yes Miss Tattko." Gin answered in a painful whisper.

"Really doesn't sound like it" Yuri answered back while placing her finger on her chin. "You look to be in some kind of inner pain" she added with amused eyes.

"Just a headache Miss Tattko" Gin followed though and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Oh, I don't believe that's it" Gin's took a breath and looked at the woman with surprise. She could feel it, something wasn't right about Yuri Tattko.

"Miss.." she was cut off with Yuri leaning into Gin's ear

"Why don't you just let her out, hey…" she paused and took a breath while she slowly whispered the name she once when by "Kodie.." And with that Gin calloused slipping into a death like state.

----

**What is this, Mr. Tattko's daughter is the twisted woman that holds the last items that Kodie needs in order to regain her memories of Kurama. What will happen, will she get it back or will she miss her chance and face a fate worst then death? **

**All will come out in the final chapter, Chapter 13.. Love, Lose, Hope, **


	14. Last Hope Part 1

_**Caged Memories  
Last Hope,  
Part 1**_**  
Chapter 13  
By: **_ShadowsOfTheHeart _

**- " **_Love Lost , Hope, just one more painful night._** " - **

**Note: Thank you all for reading and again I'm sorry it took so long to get out the last chapters this will be the first of a two part ending. Please Review and then I will start the planning for the next story.. Enjoy… -**

**---- **

The room went dark and Lilly trapped in her caged scream out for Kodie, she had tried to reclaim the necklace that day, but was caught by the golden hair woman. She crossed her arms over he chest she could feel her powers weakening. _Please someone, help her_

--

Kurama turned around fast he heard people shouting for a ambulance, a woman with silver hair had fallen unconscious. He dropped the water he had for Gin and ran to her, something wasn't right.

--

Roze stood off to the side of the gathering people, she was dressed in a ocean blue dress that went around her neck ling, her hair was blue she planned this all the night before if only Gin had let he out, non of this would have happened, now they will think she is dead and they will lose their chance at living again.

She watch as a man in his early 20's check her neck for a pulse, his face went pale and started CPR, he was a medical student home for summer break before his next semester. Roze could feel the pressure on her heart, but she wasn't going back just yet, she needed to get the locket away from that evil woman and she needed to do it now.

"Ah, so this is how it works" a chill ran down Roze's spine, the woman called Yuri was standing behind her.

"What is it that you want?" Roze kept her voice to a whisper she did not want to draw unwanted attention to them.

"What I want" she whisper in sure amusement. "Let see, I want …" she stopped and placed a cold hand on Roze's shoulder. "Is your life" Roze moved away fast from the woman, she spun around to face her.

"What are you?" she hissed with no fear, some people where looking now, people she didn't want to get involved in her matters.

"Tisk, tisk , tisk," she hummed looking around the room, "you're starting to make a scene. Please outside if you will." she waved her hand towards large open French doors,

Roze took a step back but remember who was in that room and she did not want them to find out what was going on just yet. "Alright" she stated walking towards Yuri taking her hand.

**----**

Kurama kneeled beside Gin as they placed her in the ambulance, she was breathing now and looked very pale, but he was sure he saw a form a mist flouting in the room just before he ran to her. He was sure he felt her power in that room, something was happening and he felt like he was the only one that knew nothing about it.

Then he felt it, it was like someone or something was calling to him he rose and looked, and there he saw her talking the hand of the woman that was suppose to be his wife, the woman that was surrounded by a dark and evil aura. A sickening feeling overcame him and the image of Kodie's death filled his head, as if he was once again holding her bleeding form calling her name and hoping she would come back to him. "Kodie" he breath out as sudden realization came over him, "It was always her" he whispered looking back at Gin, he felt the same power from her, the same sent as the woman who called herself Roze.

He ran, as they went out of sight, but was stopped by a strong grip. "What's going on?" Yusuke asking knowing full well what the answer was.

"I can't lose her again" Kurama stressed pulling his arm away form the demon's lords grip. "You knew didn't you, you knew she was still alive!" he hissed glaring into the dark eyes of his childhood friend.

"Knew what? Kurama I think your loosing it" Yusuke stressed taking his friends arm one more time, He didn't know why but there was a pulling telling him to keep Kurama away form the scene that was about unfold in the back garden.

---

"Help, please someone, help, she's going to kill her, she's going to take her away again, please anyone, HELP ME!!!" Lilly screamed tarring at the bars the held away from Kodie.

"Help" she whispered letting her tears fall from her face.

"Where you always this pathetic, since when do you get caught?" she rose her head and smile at the dark figure, a flash of silver came across the cage, it fell apart in seconds, Lilly flouted with her winds out as tears stained her cheeks. "Hiei"

"Hn" was his answered as he sheathed his sword. "Your screams could have woken the dead, why where you tapped in that cage?" he walked towards her, holding back his own worries and sorrow.

"I found her heart and was trying to get it back, but a woman with golden hair and evil eyes trapped me and said she was going to have all that Kodie's has and keep what reminds to herself." she shook and held herself as if trying to keep what warmth she had inside of her.

"I saw that woman with one of the parts that use to be Kodie" Hiei muttered stopping in front of the tiny angel. "They are in the garden, but there is a force stopping even me from entering their space" he confessed looking out the window as the moons light made his eye shine like ruby's.

"Then we are to late, only Kodie can save herself now" she whispered holding back he tears "I have to go to her" she added flying towards the open window.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Hiei hissed stepping towards her.

"I did, but as you well know, I'm also apart of her, that's why I am here and that is why I had you leave you all those year ago, I am her angel, I am apart of her soul and her heart, although mine will always be yours." and with that she disappeared out the window.

He stood taking all that she had told him, he swore and flicked from the room, if he was going to save her he had to make sure Kodie wasn't hurt in anyway and the only one that could save her was Kurama.

---

"So what is it that you want from me?" Roze hissed, she was on guard and ready for a attack.

"All I want is your life, or what you have left of it, because as you well know when the clock sticks' 12, you'lldisappear and I will keep you forever." she moved her hand as a clock appeared counting down the minutes to midnight, she only had 20 minutes left.

"SO all I have to do is keep you and that angel away from each other until then, how silly of you to try and steel the heart from me, you will never have it cause I own it, and I'm stronger then you" she laughed as a surge of power came from her.

Roze held up her arm to try and block the power from her, it pushed her back and cute though her dress. "What are you?" she hissed as the power died down.

"Me, well I'm you of course, I'm the demon that has been locked away with your heart, that demon blood that was passed down though our grandmother, Kodie" she laughed again and pushed the power at her, again it cute and pushed away at Roze.

"But how, that can't be true" Roze pushed the power away and braced herself.

"Easy really, when we died back then, we where split into 3 different parts, Gin, your shy, calm, dark side, you're the strong, playful light side and me the demonic smart side, of course I did not take human form you could say I'm just borrowing this body, when the clock strikes 12 and you and Gin vanish I will take Gin's body as my own and live like I always wanted to." She laughed again "And it will work cause I have our heart" she whispered letting her hand dance across the silver locket so similar to the one Roze wore.

"No, No I won't let that happen, if we are all apart of her, then in order to be her we need to comeback together. Don't you see, this isn't right, we are all her and she needs all of us." Roze launched herself at the demon "We need to save her, so we can save ourselves"

---

Kurama pushed Yusuke away and ran for the garden "Kurama!!" Yusuke shouted running after him.

"Stop it Yusuke" Hiei's voice was sharp and demanding. "let him go" he added grabbing Yusuke arms in a strong grip.

"But you know the rules" Yusuke stressed batting his friend away.

"I know, but the rules have changed, left him ago, or she will be lost again" Yusuke lowered his guard and sighed.

"Yusuke what's going on, who's going to be lost again?" she asked worried about her friends.

"Kayko I thought you where with Gin?" Yusuke didn't hid his shock.

"I was but then she vanished from the ambulance, there was a light and she was gone so I rushed back here to get you." She grabbed his arm, "What's going Yusuke, please don't lie to me, I don't think I could take it, just tell me, is this about Kodie?"

---

Roze was thrown back by a bright light, she skidded on the ground, when it faded Gin flouted to the ground still unconscious, her silver hair spilled around her like a moonlight river. Her breath was shallow and sharp.

"What the?" they both said at the same time. "How, did you do this?" Roze hissed running to protect Gin's body.

"No, I'm not stupid, why would give you back your body? She can't be here, or it won't work" Yuri stressed with anger. "Who?"

"I did" Lilliy stressed flying in-between the two. "You will not win, demon" she stressed glowing a golden color, her form changed and she grew, long lags, long arms, her long purple hair was pulled back in a high pony tail, her pink eyes determined, she wore a long white and green dress that fitted her nicely. Her winds spared out blocking both from each others view. Ribbons of silver where wrapped around her long angelic arms. She was beautiful.

"Lilly, wow" Roze stated in shock "Didn't know you had it in you" she added still in a light shock.

"I told you I had a different from, now" Her eyes glared at the demon Yuri. "I well seal you away and take back our heart" she placed her hands in front of her and started to say a chant.

"No Lilly this is my fight, my duty" Roze yelled running in front of Lilly. "You can't she's a part of Kodie she is apart of me."

"I know, but this is the only way, I can't lose you, you haven't found yourself yet" Lilly pushed her aside and continued her chant.

"No, NO!!!!!!!!!" Roze shouted just as the image of green eyes flashed in her eyes "Kurama" she whispered as a dreadful pain filled her heart.

Yuri shielded her eyes "No you witch, I will not be taking care that easily, I will not go back to that dark place ever again" she shouted as she pushed power at Lilly to try and push her back.

Roze moved fast and though herself in front of Lilly, she took the full force of the blow of power. She grunted and fell to her knees. "I will not let you harm my angel" She rose to her feet and crossed her arms over her face and blocked another one of Yuri angry blows.

Kurama saw them, he saw the angel and he saw Roze protecting her, she was taking a hard beating for the woman he was engaged to. He ran to her, he was going to protect her because she was Kodie, she was his lost lover, and he wasn't going to lose her again.

""I will not let you take away what is important to me!" Roze shouted just as a flash of red appeared in front of her, he held his ground and blocked the power from harming Roze, she knew that hair and she knew that sent of roses after the spring rain. "Kurama" she whispered just as her words echoed in her ears. _\I will not let you take away what is important to me. _

"Kurama" she whispered again as a shooting pain over took her into a world of darkness. She grabbed her head and yelled in pain. "Someone important, hold on to that!!" She heard Lilly shot from inside her pain.

Images flashed in front of her eyes, images of Kurama and Kodie, at school, at a ball, when she died the first time, he was there loving her, and she loved him more then anything. "Shuichi" she whispered as her golden eyes chanced from gold to brown with dancing silver and gold flacks. "Red!!" she screamed pushing him out of the way and taking the power attack form her demon side. She held herself she wasn't going to let go anymore.

Kurama dug his feel into the ground and saw the change in color of Roze's hair and he hear it, her voice calling his name, the name Kodie would all call, "It's Kurama not Red" he whispered with joy. But that joy was short she was struggling to keep the power back.

"Kodie!!" He shouted going to her.

"No Red!!" she yelled back "This is my duty, all of this, Gin, Yuri, Lilly are apart of me, I need them to live because.." she pushed back the power and pulled off her necklace "They are all important to me" She opened the locked and was wrapped in a warm white light.

"Kodie, please let me help you!" Kurama scream holding up his arms blocking the light from his demonic eyes.

"Not yet" he heard a whisper "Not yet"

Yuri stopped her attack and held her heart, she grabbed onto the locket "I will not let you have it" she hissed pushing the light away.

"I know, you don't have to, because you are me, we have the same feeling and the same thoughts, so what's stopping you?" Kodie appeared in front of Yuri.

"Because I have been in the dark for so long, I can't go back there anymore" She held the locket for dear life.

"You won't, because now that I know you are there, I will never left you be trapped in the dark again." Kodie in a robe of while, hair of the darkest brown kneeled down and embraced Yuri and held her close. "Because you are important to me, you may not believe it but you are." tears left her eyes and hit Yuri's cheek. "Believe me, Yuri, no, Tskui" she whispered holding her tight.

"You know my name?" she was shocked to be called by her real name.

"Yea, because you are my grandmothers blood, you are my important soul that she left me, that's always protected me, now let me protect you." Tskui wrapped her arms around Kodie and held on to her for dear life.

"No more darkness" she whispered

"No More darkness" Kodie answered and kissed Tskui lips within the soft warmth of their heart.

---

Lilly ended her chant just as the light busted around them and the two lockets flouted in from of Gin and Kodie the two bodies started to glow.

"Gin" Kayko whispered she and Yusuke had been watching the whole scene, Hiei stood next to them watching Lilly in the form that he last remember her in.

"Yusuke, she was Kodie this whole time and you didn't tell me!!" she stressed hitting in the arm as tears rolled down her face.

"I'm sorry but I was forbidden" he answered in downcast eyes "And her time is up" he whispered at the clock stuck 12 and the earth started to shake.

"Yusuke what is.." she tripped and Yusuke caught her and held her tight.

"Kodie has about 30 seconds to seal that locket or she will not longer exist." he held her as the chock stuck her.

"What do you.." "Please just, don't" Yusuke whispered his eyes on Kurama the whole time. He couldn't bare to break her heart again.

---

Lilly heard the midnight bells ring, she sword and yelled "Kodie please, your time is up!!!" she let go of her chat and shot her power towards the glowing bodies of Kodie's and Gin's. "KODIE!!!" she screamed as tears ran down her face "Please" she whispered hoping that they where not to late.

Kurama ran towards them he was not going to stand be and do nothing, he was not going to watch her die again, not when he has finally found her. "KODIE!!!!" The light hit them, a shock wave sent Kurama into friend, Yusuke caught him and hit the ground hair while Kayko scream out her broken heart once again.

Yusuke held onto his friend with a strong grip as he struggle to get free he was reaching for her. And let out a scream.

"KODIE!!!!!!!!!!"


	15. Last Hope Part 2

**Caged Memories**_**  
Last Hope,  
Part 2**_**  
Chapter 14  
By: **_ShadowsOfTheHeart _

**- " **_Mist and Smoke what will emerge from this heart breaking mess?_** " -**

**Note: Thank you reviewing and I hope you like this last chapter of this story..**

**----**

"Time for me to intervene" he stood and walked towards the large doors.

"What are you going to do?" her voice was sad and disappointed.

"I'm going to fix this once and for all" he opened the doors and stepped into the bright warm light.

---

Lilly's knees gave out and she hit the ground hard, the smoke was thick and it was hard to tell if Kodie made it in time. All she could hear where the cries of Kurama as he struggled agents Yusuke for freedom.

She head in head in her hands and she cried, she struggled to keep it in, but her gut was telling her that she really lost Kodie this time, that it was really over. "No" she whispered in-between tears and sobs, "No!!!" Her hands crashed into the ground tears flowing down her face with no end in sight. "Kodie" she whispered in despair while shaking her head. "Kodie please be alive"

---

Kurama struggle hard agents his demon friend, but it was no use, his cries where over powering his demonic strength. He could see it, he saw the moment when Kodie was struck with the golden light that her guardian angel shout out. He didn't want to believe that he lost her for a second time, not now, not when he finally found her.

He could hear Kayko cry and scream, he could see Lilly's distress eyes, and then he hear the one voice that sent a shock though his core.

"Shuichi dear what's going on here, oh my is that smoke are you hurt?" He stopped his struggle and turned to face the shocked and worried look of his mother.

"Mother" he whispered shocked that she would be here.

"Shuichi dear, tell me what's going on?" she walked towards him worried written all over her pretty face.

"Mother what are you doing here" he asked trying to divert her from the smoke that was slowly clearing away behind them.

"Your father came back early, and offered to looked after the twins I came to give you moral support, but, that smoke, what's going on?"

"It's nothing" He stated walking towards her, this wasn't the time to explain what he was or that the woman he fell in love with was actually alive or was almost alive.

"I don't believe it's nothing, you were screaming someone's name." She stated grabbing his shoulders. "Shuichi dear, please tell me what is going on"

He tensed "Mother I…"

---

"It's time" her voice was smooth and kind

"Yes, she has proven herself" Koenma stated with a smile. "I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you, Sakura, Tskui, but the pain will end here"

---

It was so warm this light, everything was coming together I can feel it I can see it, I think this is the final time I will be known as Roze, Gin, or Yuri. I think Finally I will be know as Kodie and only as Kodie.

"Yes that is right" I snapped my eyes opened and looked at a man he looked to be my aged with his big brown eyes and short ear length brown hair, on his forehead was a Jr symbol.

"Who are you?" I asked in my sprit like state.

"Your keeper, your last hope." he walked towards me and smiled a sad smile "I'm sorry for the pain and suffering I have cause you Kodie, I do hope you will forgive me"

I blinked "Pain and suffering?" I asked looking at my hands,

"Yes, I'm the reason you lost your memories of Kurama and had to deal with my mistakes" he took my hands in his and looked into my eyes. "Can you ever forgive me?" I could see the pain in his eyes.

I gripped his hands and smiled "Just promise me one thing" he nodded a sad smile.

I let go of his hands and took off the necklace that I wore "Don't lose this ever again" I handed him the beautiful heart locket that held the beautiful sapphire red stone, it's silver intertwined chain sprinkled in this warm golden light.

He took it and smiled a smile that will always warm my heart "Thank you" he whispered taking the chain and holding it close to his heart. "thank you"

----

The smoke broke in a violent wind, it pushed back Lilly's hair and engulfed Kurama and his mother.

Lilly lifted her head and smiled for the first time in 21 years. "Kodie" she whispered.

Kurama shelled his mother from the smoke as a familiar sent over took him "Kodie" he whispered with hope. "She's alive" he ran towards the smoke in hope he was right. Shiori called out to him not understanding what was going on. She was worried about her son, she was worried about them both.

--

"You shale live, but you will be different then before since you awaken your demonic side" Koenma stated kissing Kodie's head.

"That's okay, she's doesn't want the dark, neither so I"

---

Light, a golden light shot out from the cleaning smoke, Kurama shelled his eyes and held

his own agents the shooting power, dust and dirt flew out around him as the light faded and a figure flouted down from the heavens. She was dressed in a ocean blue light dress, her hair of brown flouted around her like a mist, but her body was lifeless as flouted down to the ground.

"Kodie" he whispered running to her "Kodie!!!!!!"

Heran to her and stopped when he was in reach, he held out his arms and caught her as she slowly flouted into his strong arms and he kneel down to the ground. "Kodie" he whispered holding her tight. "Kodie" he whispered again hoping she would wake.

"Kurama?" came a low voice as brown eyes glittering in gold and silver flakes opened looking up at him with warmth and wonder.

"Yes" he whispered hugging into her "I'm here Kodie"

She smiled "Is this real?" she wondered still looking up at him.

"Yes all of it is real" he whispered kissing her forehead.

"So your not some delusion I made up in my head?" Kodie stated in a low whisper letting her eye lashed flickering.

"No, I'm real" he whispered running his hand though her shoulder length soft hair.

"And I'm?" She wondered as he helped her to sit up.

"Alive" he whispered kissing her on the forehead "your alive Kodie" he stated again.

"Alive?" she whispered touching his cheek "I'm alive" she stated again hugging into his neck. "I'm sorry" she whispered in a tight hug.

"For what?" he taking in her sent.,

"For putting you though all of this pain." she pulled back and looked into his eyes. "and most of all, dieing on you the first time." he laughed a hugged her close.

"No worries, your back and I'm never letting you go." the moment was broken when the words of his mother filled his head.

"Shuichi please tell me what just happened?" He looked up still with Kodie in his strong arms.

"Mother, I.." he started only to be cute off by Kodie who pushed him back and rose to her feet, she smiled at the woman.

"It's a very long story, I do hope you have the time to listen because at this point I'm sick of telling lies." she gave a slight bow of her head then held out her hand for Kurama to take.

Shiori smiled at Kodie and at Kurama lettering her shock slowly fading away. "I would like to listen, and Shuichi is this the woman that you have fallen in love with?" she looked back over her shoulder after saying that as the woman known as Yuri woke up and looked around confused.

"What have I been doing?" she wonder out loud while placing a hand on her forehead.

"No worries mother, Kodie is the only one I love, this stupid marriage is called off" he turned to Kodie and smiled.

"Kodie?" came the soft voice of Lilly, she turned around fast and saw her angel kneeling on the ground drained and sickly looking. "Lilly!!" she stressed as she ran to her angel.

"What's wrong with you?" Kodie asked in worry.

"My time is up here, you no longer need me now that your demonic side is awaken, please be careful." She whispered as her body started to glow a golden color.

"Lilly" Kodie whispered as she hugged into the glowing angel. "I'll miss you" she whispered as Lilly started to disappear.

"I'll miss you as well" she then looked over Kodie's shoulder and locked eyes with Hiei, she gave him a sad smile in hoping her apologies will reach him. He nodded his head in understanding, he will never again hold her like he once did. Then in a dust of Lilly peddles, she vanished back to the heavens where she will continue to watch over her charge and keep her safe until it was her real time to go.

Kodie let a tear fall as the cool summer wing took the peddles up to the heavens, she stood and turned to her friends and smiled. "Looks like I'm here to stay." Then before she say anymore Kayko had her pinned to the ground in a killer hug.

"I knew it, I knew it." she shouted over and over again. "Never do that again!!" she stressed in between sods.

"What you mean die?" Kodie stated with humour.

"No coming back and not telling me" Kayko stressed as she pulled back and Kodie a stern look.

"Okay, Okay, next time I'll tell you" Kodie stated as she sat you and a salute.

"That's right" Kayko crossed her arms then stopped "Hey, no next time"

Kodie laughed and soon her hair was being messed up then non other Yusuke. "You had me worried for a second." Kodie glared at him and smacked him up side the head. He went flying into one of the cherry trees. Kodie looked at her hand then at Yusuke.

"Guess I don't know my own strength anymore." They laughed and soon Kodie was swept up into strong arms.

"No, but that can change, as for now" he kissed her quick, scared that this was all a dream. But not like in his dream she didn't disappear but kissed him back.

_No this wasn't a dream, _

_-----_

_**And this is not the end, there will a epilogue concluding this story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I like writing it. **_


End file.
